Trixie's Twelfth Story: When Time Collides
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: Trixie Tails are actually put in a huge danger when the timeline is messed with, visitors from the future have come to destroy or save the past but what will the outcome be when Tails and Trixie both have to make the hardest choices in their lives.
1. Chapter 1 “Supposedly Back to Normal”

Trixie's Twelfth Story

Trixie's Twelfth Story

Chapter One "Supposedly Back to Normal"

On the last story we left off when Blake was charging towards his newly founded backup base but it is weeks past that past event, Trixie and the others decided that they would have to stay put on that planet so they built houses witch went up quickly with their friend's help. All of the houses were built around each other, except for Sonic's house was a little farther from the others (since he didn't normally spend time at his house very much) Trixie bunked with Tails in their house again like before, while Knuckles rebuilt steppingstones and a nice place for the master emerald to sit, the chaos emeralds were all in Tails' workshop but they didn't talk about them so much since they knew that the planet still had loads of people that wanted them for this and that.

Gizmo and FireArm built a small house (more like a shack.) which they only used for sleep.

The place was well kept even though the sun didn't shine as much on their world it still looked nice and welcoming, Trixie put flowers all around the steps up to her and Tails' house and everyone didn't see much adventure most of the time although they made themselves ready at any time.

Knuckles didn't have a house he liked being outside better and nobody really knows where Rouge's house is although they assumed it's somewhere near jewelry or at least in sight of the master emerald.

Spike didn't build a base or houses or anything, they liked being outside also they mostly talked and thought they didn't really have much to do since the place was so peaceful, Spike however had a lot on his mind and he still wanted control the only thing that delayed him was the thought of how to do it, while Power started catching on to Melody who was very plainly interested in him.

"Boss what're we going to do? We've been waiting out here so long I'm getting bored." said Rex.

"I've been asked that too many times guys let me think." said Spike.

"Well luckily there's this apple tree otherwise we'd be dead of starvation by now." said Rex.

"You always think about your stomach don't you?" said Jewels.

"I can't help it I'm sick of apples." said Rex tossing one behind his back that struck Power right in the head.

"Hey watch it!" exclaimed Power rubbing his head intensely.

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting my strength." said Rex with a nervous smile.

"That's an understatement." said Jewels laughing.

"I think we need to do something…I would have expected to see at least somebody by now…" thought Spike.

"He's so cute." thought Melody looking dreamily at Power

"That girl is staring at me again." thought Power looking at her as if she was out of her mind.

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2 “Convincing”

Trixie's Twelfth Story

Chapter Two "Convincing"

Spike got up and stared at the sky wishing he knew what to do, for a week they had been thinking things over but not a new thought, nothing.

"Well team I have nothing do any of you have any ideas?" asked Spike.

"No sorry Spike." said Jewels.

The other team didn't answer leaving him to assume they were also out of ideas.

"Will we continue looking for Blue?" asked Jewels.

"No, we've searched everywhere there is to be searched he's deserted us." said Spike.

Suddenly somebody started shouting, it seemed as if somebody was right next to them but they couldn't see anything.

A darker pail blue hedgehog wearing a gold scarf stood terrified in front of them almost as if he just appeared out of nowhere, it knocked Spike and his team straight from where they were standing.

Rex covered Jewels trying to protect her while the others were pretty much in the open.

"HELP!" the hedgehog yelled.

"What on earth? Who are you?" said Spike.

The hedgehog starred at Spike with an amazed look, almost as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Well I asked you a question! Answer me!" said Spike.

"Commander…how are…I don't know I…don't you know me?" stuttered the hedgehog.

"If I knew who you were would I be asking who you were?" said Spike.

"It's me…Blue." said the hedgehog putting his hand to his chest.

"Blue?" said Power looking at him very closely circling him.

"But Blue's fourteen you look more like you're in your twenties." said Power.

"I am in my twenties Sir, believe me I'm just as surprised to see you as you are Me." said Blue.

"How is this possible?" said Rex getting off of Jewels and looking him in the eye.

"I was transported away ten years ago, I've been thinking of you guys but well I was forced to try to forget…" said Blue.

"Blue you look like you're worried about something." said Power sensing something amiss.

"I'm just worried about Marty and the others." said Blue.

"Marty?" questioned Power.

"His Son." said Blue pointing at Rex.

Rex almost chocked out his lounges after suddenly hearing that.

"I wasn't just transported anywhere sir I was taken to the future." said Blue.

"WA?!" Rex exclaimed.

"Yeah your kid, and I don't know but I learned a few things while I was there, I'm actually very surprised I got back here I thought I was stuck in the future forever." said Blue.

Rex sat back down looking overwhelmed.

"Wait slow down a bit I'm not getting all of this, I lost you when you mentioned a kid." said Rex.

Blue sat down in a very great fashion, he seemed very different then when he would sit down as the second oldest teammate.

"I am not allowed to tell you anything about the future, it could be dangerous and I could have never even been here and the events that were in the past must stay the way they go or horrible things could happen." said Blue.

Spike was listening very closely to every word he said.

"Well can you at least explain why you're here now?" asked Spike concerned.

"No I can't, it might effect things further, but since I chose to come back the future has changed as if I had never been there as a failsafe." said Blue.

Rex looked at Jewels now confused.

"I'm a dad." said Rex happy and dazed, he fainted.

"Maybe it would have been better if you didn't mention his future Blue, if it is really you." said Power.

"Yes I would like you to prove it's you, tell us something that only he would know." said Spike.

Jewels leaned over Rex slapping him trying to get him conscious, Rex was out cold.

Blue took a deep breath.

"I'm a spy but I've only had one chance to do that maybe twice, I have failed many times but you forgave me…and my best bud is Power." said Blue.

"It is you." said Power now convinced.

Power punched him on the shoulder, not very hard more of his type of handshake.

Blue smiled.

"I can tell you that I'm here for a reason though, I'll be on my Commander's team again if he wishes It." said Blue.

"I don't really know if you can Blue, I myself am nineteen Jewels and Rex are Eighteen and you're Twenty-Four apparently, that's older then the Master himself." said Power.

"I bid it for the Commander to decide." said Blue.

"What's up with him, he's talking odd like he's different somehow…?" thought Power.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3 “Fainted”

Trixie's Twelfth Story

Chapter Three "Fainted"

Rex jumped back on his feet.

"Errrrr sorry." said Rex.

"I will let you on my team again Blue, but I will not want failure again." said Spike.

"My Commander I've been fighting for my life for ten years and am better skilled then I was then if you don't mind my saying." said Blue.

"that means nothing if you don't have courage, lets be off we've been here for way to long we at least should find somewhere to think that's not drawing such attention out in the open." said Spike.

"Yes sir." said Blue following behind him.

While walking Rex got up next to Blue very curious.

"Hey Blue ummmm…if you saw our future what did my kid look like exactly?" asked Rex.

"Don't tell him he'll faint again." laughed Jewels.

"Well his name's Marty and he's a bright pink hedgehog with red pants and two wristbands." said Rex.

"PINK?" said Rex.

"yeah." said Blue.

"Oh for crying out loud that's not a manly color at all!" whined Rex.

"He doesn't seem to mind, he's a very nice Guy." said Blue.

Rex didn't hear the last sentence he was still thinking, he gulped.

"Great! When I'm older I'll have to remember to keep him tough or the color pink will have him beat up all the time." said Rex.

Blue laughed.

"I would focus on what's now and then worry about that." said Blue.

"Also I have one more question…ummmm who's…?" whispered Rex.

"Again I can't tell you, I shouldn't have opened my big mouth to begin with." whispered Blue.

"These are yours I suppose." said Spike reaching back and handing him a pair of gold rings.

"I don't have any rings? I…I mean yeah thanks." said Blue.

"I sure hope its Jewels, I'm just so stupid I can't even tell her, so much for my being brave." thought Rex.

Suddenly Spike grabbed Blue holding him down.

"Ok tell me who you really are!" shouted Spike

"Commander I am Blue the hedgehog!" shouted Blue.

"What are you doing?" asked Jewels a little alarmed.

"This is not Blue, I can tell I hear it in his voice." said Spike.

"No I can prove it, I swear." said Blue.

"Isn't it a coincidence that you would arrive from the future only a few weeks from my father's battle, if you can prove it then prove it what's Blue's past and why did he join me? Only him and I know that." said Spike releasing him.

"You're smarter then I remember, but all I said was true I am Blue the hedgehog in the future I was sent on this mission." said Blue.

"So you double-crossed me right Blue? If that is your real name." said Spike.

"Why I ought to!" started Rex but was shushed by Power.

"Well for your information I am Blue, and my past is I really liked books till I was nine and I was out in the open when a thunder storm about had me…well you know done for but you told me to duck then I joined by your side cause I looked up to you that was until my friends told me everything." said Blue.

"I guess it is you, you didn't turn out to be such a bad spy after all get out of my sight Blue." said Spike mockingly.

"Fine! And by the way Rex your son really is pink! HA!" said Blue as he left.

Rex looked as he walked away, Rex glared at him.

"OH YEAH WELL!" started Rex but was again shushed by Power.

"Well there goes my best friend…" said Power.

"Friends don't last as long as the trustworthy ones." said Spike trying to motivate Power again.

"Yes My Master." replied Power.

"Well I didn't know him very well, he always seemed very much in the clouds anyway." said Melody.

"Just stop it!" said Power in an upset tone.

"Great now look what you did Melody." thought Melody.

"Ok I finally have an idea, if he was sent by somebody in the future to make us stop from doing something it must mean we did something important, I think I have just the idea have any of you seen the foxes around lately?" asked Spike.

"No Boss, why?" asked Rex.

"Because they might be just the key we need to getting Sonic the hedgehog." said Spike.

"What do you want him for?" asked Melody.

"Well if we force him to use the chaos emeralds, we will have complete control with a chaos-controlling supersonic hedgehog, there'll be no stopping us." said Spike.

Rex kicked his feet.

"Boss I always thought we were as strong as him anyway." said Rex.

"that would take too long, besides this way we insure no harm to ourselves, the only population on this planet are those dumb foxes the soldiers about a thousand and Blake and his men, if he takes them out of the picture we can simply take him down and the planet is ours." said Spike.

"What do the foxes have to do with it?" asked Melody.

"Leverage." said Spike.

"Sounds like something Blake would think of…I'm not for the idea." said Melody.

Spike crossed his arms.

"I never said we would harm them only that we would threaten to, besides I'd be happy to get them out of my quills they're annoying as heck." said Spike.

"Yes but every time we try the blue hedgehog gets there faster then we do." said Rex.

"Maybe we could find a way of distracting him." said Spike.

Rex raised his hand and started moving them back in forth trying to get attention saying "I have an idea!" over and over again until Spike finally replied.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4 “The New Plan”

Trixie's Twelfth Story

Chapter Four "The New Plan"

"What?" said Spike curiously.

"Well what is it the blue hedgehog is normally doing when we see him?" said Rex.

"Bothering us more or less, running." said Spike.

"But he's also very distracted whenever that crazed maniac goes anywhere around, the bald mustached Guy." said Rex.

"So you're saying if we get him to create a distraction we could insure the foxes as hostages?" said Spike.

Rex nodded cheerfully.

"I'd never thought I'd say this but that is a really great idea Rex, lets do that." said Spike.

Rex gave a wide smile.

"Ok then Jewels is there a way you can figure out where he is?" said Spike.

"I can Spike, I can make a satellite and launch it and we could track every space of this planet." said Jewels.

"How long will that take?" said Spike.

"Well even the smartest mechanic would take at least half a day I will start work on it, but I don't have my laptop so I'll have to make a new one also." said Jewels.

"you do that, this time I won't split the team up cause we always end up losing where the others are Power I do want to talk to you for a moment though." said Spike.

Power slowly walked over to speak to Spike in privet.

"You called my Master?" said Power.

"I want to know that you're behind me I have never doubted you in my whole life you have always been behind me, but after the issue on the cliff and the issue of Blue being kicked off the team I want you to speak openly." said Spike sounding almost brotherly to Power.

"My Master I too would never doubt you, you saved my life many times and I yours, I don't blame you for kicking Blue off the team." said Power.

"That's a relief thank you Power." said Spike.

"No trouble My Master." said Power as he left to get back alongside the others.

Rex seemed to have something on his mind.

"Umm Boss?" asked Rex.

"Yes?" said Spike.

"Can we have a vacation?" asked Rex with almost puppy dog eyes connecting his hands together in a cute but almost disturbing way.

Spike backed up and had a good chuckle.

"We don't have time for that Rex, you want a short break fine but I don't want any distractions." said Spike.

"Well, ok then Boss." said Rex.

Jewels was already hard at work

"I know he has emotion…I know it…but I don't understand him his best friend just left and he doesn't even seem to care." wondered Melody.

Power took a seat by himself not paying any mind to Melody that was so fixated on him, he confused her more then anyone she'd ever met.

Power with Melody following close behind wondered off a little while they didn't notice they were out of sight of the other teammates Spike was getting more and more annoyed he had just told them to stay close.

Power wasn't thinking of what Spike said he was a little uneasy seeing Melody following him with a certain look in her eye he didn't understand.

"Maybe I'll go cheer him up, if that's what it is that's bothering him, if not then well I don't know guess I'll have to find out." said Melody heading over and sitting next to him with cute little interested eyes.

"What do you want Melody?" said Power.

"I don't know, just wondering about you is all." said Melody.

"Me? I'm sure you must have better things to do." said Power.

"No not really I ummm kind of was wondering if we could be friends…I meant more then a teammate…" said Melody smiling wide.

"I had a best friend probably a good thing he turned being friendly is a waste of time." said Power.

"Why are you so depressed all of a sudden?" asked Melody.

"I'm not depressed…" said Power still sounding depressed to her.

"Tell me what's wrong, you'll feel better." said Melody.

"It's not your business anyway." said Power.

"I'll tell you what…I'll tell you a secret if you tell me yours." said Melody in a very serious tone.

Power turned facing her looking curious.

"Well…I don't know…" said Power.

"please." said Melody.

"I will tell you after you tell me I guess." said Power.

"Well ok then…I ummmmm… well…I sort of like you." said Melody.

Power was totally caught of guard and almost jumped out of his shoes.

"You mean as friends….right?" said Power.

"…no…" said Melody still smiling happy to let it out.

Power starched the back of his head sweating like crazy.

"I ummm need to go…" said Power running as far away as he could.

Melody just watched him leave.

"Well I wonder if that was a good thing or a bad thing." thought Melody.

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5 “Troubled”

Trixie's Twelfth Story

Chapter Five "Troubled"

Power bumped into Rex.

"Hey what's wrong?" said Rex immediately seeing something amiss.

"She just told me she liked me..." said Power still freaked out.

Rex laughed.

"That should have been obvious man." said Rex.

"Hey it's not like you've told Jewels yet, besides I know now…" said Power.

"Hey don't bring me into this…I'll tell her when I'm ready…" mumbled Rex.

Power stood there twitching.

"So?" said Rex.

"So, what?" said Power.

"So, do you like her back?" said Rex.

"I don't know." said Power scratching his head.

"You don't? You know now you have to either tell her yes you like her or no." said Rex.

"I'm not stupid I know that!" said Power.

"Hey don't go all crazy on me, just saying." said Rex.

"I'm stressed, I don't know what I'm going to say." said Power.

"Well tell her what you think, do you like her or not?" said Rex.

"Problem is I think I don't…" said Power.

"That's more of a problem, you'll have to come clean Power." said Rex.

"I can't do that it…" said Power.

"Better she knows now then later don't put it off is all I can say, I'm going to go help Jewels with her machine maybe I can help her lift some things, come get me if you need me k?" said Rex leaving.

Rex left.

"He's right…" thought Power.

Melody caught up to him at last.

"Power I didn't mean to ummmmm, well make you feel awkward." said Melody.

Power looked both directions then gave her a brief hug.

"I am sorry Melody…uhhh I don't feel the same way." said Power.

Melody was saddened her eyes turned very glittery and sad looking; she put her hands to her face.

"I'm so stupid!" said Melody.

"No you're not you're very intelligent I can see that." said Power trying to cheer her up.

"I shouldn't have told you…" said Melody.

"I am truly sorry." said Power.

Melody seemed lifeless and silent, Power felt really bad he thought the hug could at least show he wanted to be friends and he NEVER gave out hugs he always felt they were silly, he could only think of one way to make it up to her although he wasn't sure if it would bring her down more so.

Power cleared his throat.

"You know I never told you…what was wrong…" said Power.

Melody tried to pay him a kindness by looking up at him but she still felt awful.

"before I joined My Master's team I got lost and my being a little kid really like eight, I was abandoned…well I can't really change that part of my past…anyway there was a huge boulder that came loose in a landslide and I tripped and I couldn't get away in time…then My Master came to my rescue and dragged me away from there, he looked at me as if I had done something wrong then saw I was only a little kid, after that he offered me a job so to speak and that's how I got here…that's what was bothering me..." said Power.

This just made Melody feel worse then before, she was more confused then ever.

"Why would that be bothering you?" asked Melody.

"Because I didn't have the strength to save myself…I got the name Power because I was supposed to have some power I still have no knowledge of and I couldn't even dodge a stupid rock." said Power.

"Is that why you're always mad and depressed?" said Melody.

"No!" said Power feeling insulted.

"I didn't mean to be mean or anything." said Melody.

Power tried getting himself together he realized he was upsetting her.

"Yeah well…I have to go My Master's probably looking for Me." said Power leaving again.

Melody sat by herself for a moment thinking.

"Well it could have gone worse…well maybe not." thought Melody.

Suddenly Melody felt somebody grab her, something held her from behind, she could see Power was visible in the distance but somebody whispered to her "don't…make…a sound…"

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6 “From the Present and Future”

Trixie's Twelfth Story

Chapter Six "Somebody from the Present and Future"

Trixie was playing with Tails on the new swing set up front of her and Tails' house.

She was giggling; Tails was pushing her on the swing enjoying himself.

"So Trixie? You like it here now?" said Tails sweetly.

"I do this is probably the most fun I've had in a while Tails." said Trixie. "I love being outside."

Tails stopped pushing her and walked over watching her a bit.

"Hey Trixie? Would you mind if I went and saw what Sonic was up to?" asked Tails.

"Sure Tails I wouldn't mind see you at dinner time k?" said Trixie.

Tails waved then left whistling a tune since he was in a pretty good mood.

Trixie sat on the swing thinking.

"Well this place dose seem to be an ok place to live, it's just I can't look up at the same stars from before, at least I have my friends." thought Trixie smiling and moving her hand stroking her chin a bit wondering, she did that for a long time just watching the clouds, but something was odd about the clouds today the sky was a little darker, Trixie moved her head back reacting to somebody speaking it was Angie.

"Hi umm I never really got to tell you that I was sorry." said Angie.

"I already accepted it on the ark if you remember?" said Trixie.

"I don't remember that? When did I say I was sorry?" thought Angie.

"Um but I never apologized." said Angie speaking out her thoughts.

"Not directly, no problem I can tell sometimes I think it runs in my family." said Trixie.

"Yeah well…I guess that it took Cream for me to realize what was up with Me." said Angie.

"Sounds like when I first met Tails." said Trixie.

"Well my jacket's at least really nicely sewed up, Cream fixed it all but I think she missed my pocket this thing's always been torn nobody notices It." said Angie.

Suddenly Angie heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" said Angie looking all directions.

Trixie got up off of the swing.

"No I didn't, is something wrong?" asked Trixie.

"Yes I have this feeling that somebody's watching us." said Angie.

"That would be correct!" somebody hollered.

Trixie felt a chill go straight through her.

"If you didn't guess its Spike." said the hedgehog.

"You don't sound like Spike…" said Trixie.

The hedgehog approached her.

"I'm not exactly the Spike YOU know, but if you want proof it's me I'll come into the light." said the hedgehog coming out closer, and moving his hand away from his eye.

The red mark was there in plain view as soon as he removed his hand.

"You are Spike…" said Trixie.

"Not the one that's alive right now, the one from a time not yet seen." said Spike.

"The future?" said Angie.

"Yes, and now that I have found you I can insure my future's out there for Me." said Spike in delight.

Angie got up and looked him straight in the eyes; she could tell it really was Spike but for some reason more emotionless and angry looking.

"Why are you here?" asked Angie.

"I thought I had just said that I needed to ensure my future, it would not cause me as much trouble if you were to just go with me now and I could get rid of you as painlessly as possible." said the hedgehog.

It looked just like Spike but he was wearing a belt that matched his silver rings, and he had a ripped red jacket with flames at the very bottom with rips on each side of the sleeves so his arms were showing, his glove also had the hole in the glove witch he had gotten after his breakdown before although that glove was replaced by now this Spike must have put the ripped one back on.

Angie was highly insulted.

"I hate you and you expect me to just let you get rid of me, JUST LIKE THAT?!" said Angie heating up.

"Yes, you did so later on." said Spike.

Trixie held Angie back.

"Angie I don't trust him either but if we touch him and he really is in the future the future might implode, trust me I live with a genius brother, just make sure not to do anything to him." whispered Trixie.

"You're friend's right." said the hedgehog who had heard them.

He scratched his head.

"You will die either in the future or now Angela." said Spike.

"…what?" said Angie confused.

"Oh you don't know, if you go now it's a lot better then the way you go afterwards, and I'm not forgetting you Trixie, you're the large puzzle piece." said the hedgehog.

"Just get away from here! We don't want to hear anything! Go!" said Trixie.

End chapter


	7. Chapter 7 “Unexpected Future”

Trixie's Twelfth Story

Chapter Seven "Unexpected Future"

Vicky was outside playing, nobody this time only her outside holding her hammer and using it for fun that was until she saw somebody running at her she expected a fight but got a hug the hedgehog held on to her crying almost looking afraid.

"Victoria I was worried about you." said the dark pail blue hedgehog.

"Where do you get off calling me Victoria? Who are you?" said Vicky pushing him away from her.

"It's Blue, you remember me don't you?" said Blue.

"Yes I do you're the one that lied to me, but I guess you look different now." said Vicky a little baffled.

"I thought you came here with me? That means you and I aren't married yet…you're her past…" said Blue.

"WHAT?!" said Vicky startled.

Blue had thought that Vicky was somebody in his part in time but it looked to be the Vicky from before.

"Victoria if you and I are in the past then…? This is to confusing for me I wish I was back and I had not gotten this mission." said Blue.

"HEY! Why don't you start from the beginning." said Vicky.

"I am Blue the hedgehog and the real one of course I was transported to the future ten years ago I grew up there I am now in my twenties, in the future you and I are married after I saved you from Spike the hedgehog when you were almost killed by a bomb you and I lived together trying to defend ourselves against the ruler in that place in time who had taken total control making the rest of the population do his bidding except your friends and my friends and a few kids because we escaped, we built underground cities where we hid for three years planning to take back the planet that was once ruled peacefully by a much nicer ruler and that was once a nicer planet, we used the old base Melody lived in because they didn't think to check in an abandoned area in Window's Peek." said Blue.

Vicky about fainted.

"You have got to be kidding me get away from here you need mental help, how could you expect me to believe that?" said Vicky.

"Victoria I thought at least you would believe me, but I guess I'll have to prove it to you." said Blue suddenly wielding something.

"You gave me your hammer for protection the day I left on my mission." said Blue handing a hammer that looked almost just like the one Vicky was holding in her other hand, it had a small chip on the side however. "You told me that if you didn't make it on my mission with me that your other self would need proof."

Vicky was shaking.

"that's impossible…there's no hammer in the world that looks just like mine, there are even better hammers like the one Amy was using that has to be my hammer…" thought Vicky.

"You're telling the truth…" said Vicky freaked out.

"Victoria please don't talk like that I'm afraid you're my only hope right now." said Blue.

"Well I suppose if it's that important I'll help you but I get one feeling you're putting me on and it's over for good, I'll go get Trixie-" said Vicky starting to head Trixie's direction but Blue held her back by her hammer.

"You can't tell her there are things that happened in the past…or present or future that must go as planned and she's a big piece of the puzzle you and I need to find Spike the hedgehog and destroy him." said Blue.

"Hey you're talking about killing somebody here, what was it that he did that's so bad in the future?" said Vicky.

"Victoria he is the reason the evil leader in the future got into power, an event that occurred pushed him over the edge to insanity and a need for power but he gave it up for challenges his whole life, if we can stop him now we won't need to stop him in the future." said Blue.

"I'm sorry but I won't go along with this, not even a duplicate hammer will work for going that far, prove this to me and I will help you otherwise no." said Vicky who had about enough of this talk.

Blue showed her the hammer again.

"Look closely at your hammer in the future; you see the chip on the side? That was made after the explosion." said Blue.

Vicky rubbed her eyes taking it all in but she decided that she would believe him; why else would he have called her by her full name and not just Vicky? Nobody else did that.

"I will go with you, but I am warning you if you have lied you will be the one being killed off, you have done it to me before you're very good at leading people on." said Vicky.

"Agreed." said Blue hugging her and kissing her on the cheek till she pushed him off.

Vicky looked freaked.

"HEY NO! NO! BAD HEDGIE!" said Vicky.

Blue chuckled.

"Sorry I keep forgetting you're not my Victoria." said Blue.

"Well let's try to remember." said Vicky very on edge.

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8 “This New Spike”

Trixie's Twelfth Story

Chapter Eight "This New Spike"

"I told you I am not your Spike, I am Spike from Five years in the future Eleven years and I'm untouchable but that future is not secure, and now I am going to ensure there are no changes to the past so you don't get confused you may call me Dark Spike." said Spike.

This Spike was five years in the future, while Blue was ten years in the future, but he was talking about eleven years in the future, things were clearly messed up when it came to the timeline.

"Now get over here before I take you out on the spot!" said Dark Spike.

Angie refused him again then whispered something to Trixie.

"Go get the blue hedgehog, he will be able to help us." whispered Angie.

Trixie was trying to sneak away but Dark Spike saw it coming.

"No moving I believe you are also a part I need to take out of the future you're the one who messes most of it up without even being here!" said Dark Spike.

"I think you're off your rocker." said Trixie continuing to go; Dark Spike was about to chase after her but Angie stood in his way.

"If you want her you'll have to go through me!" said Angie.

"OH please you couldn't fight a rock for all it's worth, the chaos emeralds are hooked to you the emeralds got smashed and that's how you died, want it to happen sooner?" said Dark Spike.

"I don't believe you, I know you can't be trusted!" said Angie.

"That was the old Spike!" said Dark Spike taking a punch at her, she grabbed his arm attempting to shock him but it absorbed into his silver rings.

"One last chance Angela or I WILL tell you." said Dark Spike.

"Tell me what?" said Angie stepping back.

"What your future brings…" s aid Spike.

"I don't want to know!" said Angie.

"You already know you're going to die what could be worse is that your friends are the ones that caused It." said Dark Spike.

"Again I don't believe you!" said Angie.

"Well…I suppose I can go to the trouble of ridding you later, I will take you back to my part in time so that you can be of use to us." said Dark Spike.

"Yeah like you're just going to take me, just like that." said Angie underestimating him a bit.

Dark Spike suddenly had her on the ground pushing her face against the hard ground with her hands held behind her back.

"you know I love a challenge but this wasn't even hard, now you're going to tell me where I can find them and you're going to tell me right now!" said Dark Spike.

"Who?!" said Angie struggling.

"Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the hedgehog." said Dark Spike cruelly.

End chapter


	9. Chapter 9 “Straightening Things Out”

Trixie's Twelfth Story

Chapter Nine "Straightening Things Out"

The normal Spike was with Jewels for a little while talking.

"Hey Spike you think we'll actually make it as the leaders?" asked Jewels.

"I'm sure of it." said Spike confidently.

"Didn't you tell those three not to wander off? Where are they now?" said Jewels still tinkering with a bolt on her halfway done satellite.

"Spike did you think about what Blue said? If at one point we do something important that secures us wining in the end doesn't it?" said Jewels. "I didn't think of it that way we'd better try our hardest then."

"Yes then finally I can rid the world of pests." said Spike.

"Well I know you have a score to settle with a lot of the people here, but you won't get drastic will you Spike?" said Jewels.

"nah." said Spike putting it simply.

"Spike how are we going to force Dr. Eggman to distract him? He's not exactly friendly." said Jewels while working.

"Easy, we tell him Sonic has the chaos emeralds." said Spike.

"But he doesn't have the chaos emeralds, does he?" said Jewels.

"That doesn't really matter we'll make him a distraction by distracting him." said Spike.

"HEY BOSS!" said Rex cheerfully announcing he was there now.

"Yes Rex?" said Spike.

"Nothing just wanted to know how things were going." said Rex.

"Doing fine stupid." said Jewels annoyed by his burst of energy.

"Hello guys." said Power scratching his head a little nervous.

"Hey where's Melody?" asked Spike.

"Isn't she here yet?" asked Power.

Power looked from side to side now he was wondering about what happened.

"Maybe she left." said Rex.

"Why in the world would she do that?" asked Jewels.

Rex was silent for a moment just looking the other direction.

"I think it might be my fault." said Power finally speaking out.

The hedgehogs all looked oddly at him, why in the world would it be Power's fault of all people? He was always staying by the side never really interacting except to express an opinion, he had never once done one thing against any of them that really counted, and now he was supposedly at fault.

"What happened?" asked Spike.

"My Master this is sort of privet, I would prefer to keep it that way." said Power.

"Well I told you all to stay together or something would happen, and now we're one less teammate she will have to find us later that is if she's still on our team, I want us all to pack up and go." said Spike.

"But Spike I'm not finished." said Jewels.

"When will it be done?" said Spike impatiently.

"You know what you are mistreating us, you're bugging Power and for crying out loud he's the most loyal out of all of us, you talk down to Rex because he doesn't want to pry, and now you're nagging me to set up a freaking satellite network and laptop that can pick up a server where there's no satellites on this stupid planet! We forgave you when you went berserk and knocked everyone out! Why are you acting like this?" said Jewels.

"Look I have been having a ruff time here! My father's the evil king of the world don't you think that's hard to take in?! Also why are you speaking to me like this? I am still in charge here I don't remember promoting you over me!" said Spike.

"We are trying to put up with it but you are just too hard on us!" said Jewels.

"Jewels calm yourself!" said Rex.

"Stop it pipsqueak I am trying to have a conversation!" said Jewels.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" screamed Power.

Everyone was struck speckles.

"You're acting like children! I for one am tired of it! Now I want all of the questions cleared up! No more secrets from each other! I will tell you what's been bugging me but I want you all to start off with yours! I want you all to be at an understanding level!" said Power.

"You talk like you're a professional." mocked Jewels.

"I am only trying to pull us together we're hanging by a thread here, now I will start Melody said she liked me but I did not return that and that is why I think she left…" said Power quietly.

They were very quiet for a moment…then Jewels spoke out.

"I just hate being underappreciated is all…I feel like the extra girl the only one that doesn't get credited for what I do." said Jewels.

"ok you all pretty much know what is bugging me, I am sick of being talked down to especially by my father I just want to get my facts straight and when I can't I get angry…I want total power but I don't want it like my father…I want to be different from him…I want to be a good leader even if I am achieving it by force, but they will not listen to me if I don't use force and I need to be strong and aggressive if I want to get what I want and that sometimes goes with the way I talk, it's just who I am." said Spike.

Rex didn't say anything.

"Oh great now look what happened…they're all looking at me waiting for my turn…and they all know but her…I tried telling her I love her but she didn't hear me…I just can't tell her now what if she says no? she always acts like that is what she would say either that or I get socked in the face for saying something stupid and I feel horrible for the rest of my life…I'm not ready I don't know about this feeling anyway maybe it's not stupid love! Maybe I'm just stupid how would I be able to tell what the feeling means anyway…I've never felt that way before." thought Rex very much worried.

Rex finally started speaking.

"I have nothing to say…I just want you all to trust me that's the only thing I want…" said Rex.

Power looked disappointed, Spike didn't very much care Jewels actually believed the excuse he gave, Rex felt awful but kept telling himself that its better she doesn't know it's not like she ever showed him she cared anyway…

End chapter


	10. Chapter 10 “The Fall of a New Hero”

Trixie's Twelfth Story

Chapter Ten "The Fall of a New Hero"

"I have to go get Sonic." thought Trixie while running as fast as she could she about passed her house till she thought of something.

"Why do I need to get him though? I mean sure he's the greatest hero Tails and I have ever seen but why can't I help out this time? I know where the chaos emeralds are I've seen how to use them and when I was little I found out how to use them against Spike, maybe this time I can prove myself to them maybe this time I could be the one to help or maybe I could give it to Angie she knows how to use them better then me." thought Trixie.

Trixie rushed up the stairs and removed a chaos emerald from the protected case that Tails built to hold them, there were a few others in the case but she took one instead of the others.

She was ready she thought what she was doing was showing that she was not week but she didn't know that that was exactly what Dark Spike wanted, he was using Angie and Trixie to get to the chaos emeralds.

Trixie didn't think through otherwise she would have known that this Spike being in the future knows what might and will happen in the past, but at the moment it was the present for her.

When she got close enough she looked and saw Angie and him fighting, but Dark Spike looked very bored as if he had fought everyone every day of his life and that it was easy.

"Angie! I'll help you!" said Trixie rushing down the hill hoping she could get the chaos emerald to Angie.

Angie smiled and ran over trying to grab it but it all came down to speed and Dark Spike pulled out his belt and raised it up after he got to her first, on the belt were seven chaos emeralds only from the future not the present, the belt did not show them before because with his jacket on you could not see them almost as if the belt made the emeralds invisible because his jacket did not show them when he wore it.

"Chaos Control!" Dark Spike shouted.

The emerald in Trixie's hand shook and suddenly shattered into a million pieces, Angie collapsed and the emeralds in Tails' case destroyed themselves except one that was far enough away from the others.

The emeralds on Spike's Belt seemed to glow brighter almost as if they were gaining more power.

"You did just what I knew you would! You pathetic little fox you have insured my control! But I will be back later!" said Dark Spike.

"No! What did you do to her?! And the emerald?!" said Trixie.

"She's gone girl just like I told her, and you will be too when they figure it out and this time you can't revive her the emeralds in the past are worthless but it dose not effect these emeralds I made, fakes turn out to be of more use, the copies have the power and extra from the originals they are more powerful then any emerald on the planet! Enjoy the year you have left before you're gone as well! I'll see you in the future and in the past!" said Dark Spike vanishing.

Trixie tried getting to him but he was gone before she could do anything.

"What have I done…?" thought Trixie.

This Spike was unaware on a few details; he would not become the great ruler in the future because of one event that happens, he was sure he had gained something from them though.

Angie had no pulse and was beyond help.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" screamed Trixie.

The screaming alerted Cream who was near by she didn't know what was going on when she showed up.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MISS ANGIE?!" exclaimed Cream as she turned running to her.

"SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE!" called Trixie. "HELP! WE NEED HELP!"

There was nobody there Cream had figured out she was gone and there wasn't a way to bring her back without the chaos emeralds, the sound of the wind was the only thing anyone could hear and the sky was again dark which was odd because it always seemed to grow dark when something was wrong.

Cream sadly lay depressed and horrified she had thought she had found a friend that she could stick by but she felt like she had let her down by not being there. Cheese was balling uncontrollably.

Trixie felt the worst and the only way she could see to help things would be to run away from there.

She ran and ran till she reached a small stream in the middle of the woods and started screaming out her anger but it was not far from where Cream was.

"WHY IS MY LIFE SO HORRIBLE?! WHY CAN'T I GET ANY HAPPY ENDINGS?!" said Trixie so furious she threw down her locket and started pulling on her tails.

She calmed down after a few minutes and everything started to get quiet again like it always was on this quiet sad planet…the sound of the stream could at least put her at a level of toleration, her locket was sitting in the stream just bumping against a rock over and over again because of the golden locket chain, a few quiet minutes passed and the cut in the trees made it look like the little sun that was there was shining directly onto it making it sparkle, almost as if something was trying to give her strength.

"If you were here I wouldn't have this problem, I guess I can't change the past, five years have made no difference though I still miss you like you went just yesterday…ten to fifteen I still feel the same…" said Trixie now thinking of something.

"It's not like if there even is a possibility of my going back in time it would change anything, I'd just make everyone else suffer by my being in that control room and I would not have the strength to go in his stead even if there was a chance I'm not a hero, not like he was if I left I would still not get the chance to see him again like I want, I don't want to think about time travel or any of this horrible business!" Trixie told herself.

Tails came out and sat next to her.

"What? How did you get here?!" exclaimed Trixie.

Tails had a calm and sympathetic look on his face.

"Cream told me what happened I heard the screaming and I had just finished talking to Sonic before I met up with Cream again." said Tails.

"I don't want to talk about it…" said Trixie.

"You dropped your locket?" said Tails about to pick it up but Trixie staid his hand looking at him.

"Leave it, I don't want it anymore I'm tired of trying to remember the past it's all my fault and there's nothing but bad memories." said Trixie.

"Trixie you're hopeless, why do you always think these things are your fault?" said Tails.

"I was the one who didn't make sure he was behind me I should have been the one in that control room…" said Trixie.

"Don't talk like that." said Tails. "What would happen if he didn't save all of us? I didn't know him very well but I know he was a strong and brave guy, Mint was able to overcome her brother why can't you with him?."

"You don't understand…every time I try to help I make people suffer and I don't want to." said Trixie. "I was the one who took the chaos emerald and without all of them Angie is goner all because I wanted to prove myself"

"That right there sounded a lot like me." said Tails smiling.

"Yeah what would you know about that? Proving yourself?" said Trixie.

"Well because all my life I was Sonic's right-hand-man but I was unimportant until I showed everyone I wasn't worthless." said Tails.

"Yeah well you didn't loose anyone." said Trixie still not convinced.

"I lost somebody once it was a time ago before you and I met, I told you the story of how we went into outer space to save the planets, the girl who helped us save them is gone now." said Tails.

"You didn't ever tell me this before." said Trixie.

"Well I learned to get on with my life and so should you, but take your locket back and use it for good memories not bad." said Tails waving as he left. "That's what's important to remember them for good memories to help us through the bad."

Trixie waited a few moments then eventually picked her locket back up and swung it back over her head and over her neck, she knew that she had to move on and that what happened further would not be easy.

Trixie decided that it was not ok to go back it was too hard for and that her only choice now was to leave.

"I am sorry Tails, but all of you will be better off without me, I'm going." thought Trixie running as fast as she could after leaving a note she went going in different directions so she couldn't try to come back and nobody could try to follow her.

When Tails came back he saw that she wasn't anywhere to be seen all that was left was a note she had left.

"Dear Tails, I am leaving but do not try to look for me, I've ruined everyone's lives and I really have done it this time, I am moving on with my life and I don't want you telling Sonic to take a run around and search the whole planet for me, things are better this way. Love your sister, Trixie." said Tails reading aloud.

Tails looked worried and now in grief he was not his energetic happy self.

He thought maybe his talk to her would straighten things up but he started to think that he confused her in saying move on, he didn't mean for her to run away at all.

End chapter


	11. Chapter 11 “Fixing Things”

Trixie's Twelfth Story

Chapter Eleven "Fixing Things"

Tails went back to Cream hoping to cheer her up some he hated to see any of his friends upset and Cream was downright shattered thinking about what happened to Angie and to see her lifeless there didn't help any she was crying her eyes out witch Tails never saw happen to his good friend Cream before.

"Cream? Maybe we should leave…" said Tails.

"Tails I really don't want to." said Cream.

"Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao." (Yes we don't want to go yet and leave Miss Angie.) said Cheese.

Tails rubbed his eyes sadly.

"Please Cream there's nothing we can do now." said Tails.

"No she'll come back, you told me she did last time and the time before." said Cream.

"The chaos emeralds are broken, there's no way it'll work this time Cream you told me you saw the shattered pieces." said Tails.

Cream noticed something sticking out of Angie's pocket; she gently took it and looked at it.

"Tails? Isn't this you and Trixie?" asked Cream still sounding saddened.

The picture was Trixie and Tails, there was a little bit of scribbling on the back like Angie was trying to get her thoughts out, they all said something about her feeling bad about what she had done but that she couldn't control herself sometimes but not very clearly written, just enough so that Tails could decipher it.

"I guess she really WAS sorry after that." said Tails finally forgiving her.

"Tails look at this." said Cream.

They saw Angie's spots suddenly disappear, her jacket suddenly repaired itself specifically the torn picket and her eyes opened slightly, her feet seemed as if they couldn't move as she slowly began to levitate, her spots appeared again and were glowing green she started screaming faintly and fell down on Cream.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Tails.

Angie looked at her hands moving them a little bit when she stood up, as if she had never used them before she looked back at Tails and Cream who looked amazed, Angie always was bound to have surprises for them.

She just kept looking at her hands then started speaking to them in a strange tone.

"Are you Miles Tails Prower?" said Angie.

"What are you talking about Angie? You…you just came back from the dead!" said Tails.

"I am not my mother Tails, I tried transporting here but I guess my unstable person just got sucked in here, it makes sense since I'm about a quarter energy so things have been known to go wrong." said the fox.

Tails didn't expect that answer Cream was very confused.

"Oh my goodness! It's auntie Cream! You're alive!" said the fox.

But Tails caught some bad vibes from her.

Cream and Cheese were bewildered.

"Angie?" said Cream.

The fox looked at herself again.

"Why do I have this jacket on? I hate wearing annoying things like that! grrrr I miss my belt." said the fox.

"Can you tell us what the heck is going on please?" said Tails.

"Tails the future is in peril, a time traveling devise was built in the future and it fell to the wrong hands and copies were made and they are trying to stop the course of the past, the chaos emeralds are lost in the future of our world you may restore them if you get Spike's copies, Miles Prower you are our last hope all others need to fulfill their destines but since yours was undetermined in the future to a point where your life did not matter thus making you the only hope, you MUST help us." said the fox.

"No way my life's not meaningless!" said Tails.

"No it has meaning but you are the only person who did not disturb a part in history, you built the worlds greatest creations but you are the only one that can fix this problem." said the fox again.

"Tails maybe you should hear her out." suggested Cream.

Tails crossed his arms but came around to an extent.

"I guess I am important after all…but it's not Sonic? But he's the fastest person and nicest one we all know he has more experience maybe he should be the hero." said Tails.

"Sonic the hedgehog has his destiny in time but you all came to this planet for a reason and like it or not YOU are the one person that can save the planet you are living on." said the fox.

Tails sighed but took his opportunity hoping that she wasn't leading him on.

"Tell me what I have to do then." said Tails now looking more prepared to take anything on.

"Can she leave us alone for a moment please?" asked the fox.

Cream nodded and grabbed Cheese and left kindly, but even as polite as she was she could tell that there was something that was important and being worried about Tails and all of her friends she couldn't resist sticking her head out a bit to listen but still being polite enough to give them their space.

"In some days come to this very spot with every type of invention you have or can create but make sure the creations are usable for escape and destruction, this battle will determine the fate of not only the planet but the universe as well well yeah one of the most important times anyway, even though you will find no visitors from such places and the chaos emeralds will not be put to operation the way you live your life will determine what happens, when you come back to this spot you will see Sonic the hedgehog Spike the hedgehog Shadow the hedgehog and General Tai the hedgehog fighting, you must destroy all of them with your creations, either that or trap them and try get rid of them later, the galaxy depends on it and the timeline will be safe, please you have to you MUST trust me." said The fox.

Tails was overwhelmed, was she telling the truth? He was not willing to do it he could not just do it because somebody told him to he was way too attached to Sonic and the others to do it without knowing for sure she was right, and after thinking about it he was certain he would not try that on Sonic.

"HURT SONIC?! NO I WOULD NEVER DO A THING LIKE THAT! OR TO SHADOW OR SPIKE OR TAI EVEN IF I DON'T LIKE SOME OF THEM I WOULD NEVER!" said Tails angered and outraged at her suggestion.

End chapter


	12. Chapter 12 “Getting Away”

Trixie's Twelfth Story

Chapter Twelve "Getting Away"

The fox finally stopped levitating and stood firmly on the ground and managed to sit down properly.

"My name is Anna my mother was living in the future but she started to erase as if somebody had changed the past so she was never at that part in time so I began to erase too but not before I put myself in this spot in time, I knew what was wrong my mother taught me all I know and I am a fighter, a freedom fighter but the armies in the future are not like Blake's soldiers who were all good although they are again under power taking orders but they were all horrible and evil because they were robot creations and more after that the are becoming more and more cruel." said Anna.

"YOU'RE SAYING EGGMAN RULES THE FUTURE?!" exclaimed Tails.

"Far from it considering he's a freedom fighter." said Anna.

Tails burst out laughing.

"You're saying Eggman is fighting for good? Oh that's rich! Now I know you are lying!" said Tails still laughing.

Anna looked at him sincerely then Tails felt awkward.

"You're actually serious?" said Tails.

Knuckles was looking and rubbing the master emerald proud of it being where he left it this time, Rouge was chatting with him when Knuckles was startled by something.

"The master emerald? It's showing the chaos…emeralds?" said Knuckles starring into the gem.

The master emerald was always great at warning, on the account of it being so large in power it was not yet shattered, although inside the gem it showed the emeralds being shattered and stomped on one time to their breaking, that person was Spike as Knuckles could tell when he saw the scar and evil grin, then lightning seemed to strike the gem and it began letting out loose energy like small explosions.

"JUMP!" shouted Knuckles shielding Rouge as the emeralds lit up, but it simply shattered after the blow of smoke, and its color left it and it was now useless.

Knuckles leaped to his feet and ran next to the gem disappointed and shattered himself looking at the pieces that he was supposed to protect, Rouge look sadly at Knuckles who was not crying but to proud to do so.

"I'm going to go get help Knuckles." said Rouge.

"Don't bother, there's nothing we can do its power is gone." said Knuckles.

Trixie was running on her way as fast as she could in the direction she picked, there was nothing there but a few ditches witch she eventually decided to stop and stay in when it got dark.

"This will be better for them not having to deal with me I mean they don't need me now, they can take care of themselves." said Trixie putting a sort-of smile on her face trying to tell herself that she was doing them all a favor.

When she was out of sight she sat down and began sort of playing trying to get her mind off what had happened, she started pulling up a bit of the grass and letting the wind take it then she watched it go.

"I'm tired of being depressing, maybe it's time I get on the road and try to look at the glass half full instead of always feeling sorry for myself." thought Trixie.

She hoped on her feet and started running playing more she was happy to try to run off all the things in her mind.


	13. Chapter 13 “Seeing First Hand”

Trixie's Twelfth Story

Chapter Thirteen "Seeing First Hand"

"I can't believe you, I will never hurt Sonic…" said Tails in disbelief.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to show you my mother or who you see me as, is a connector in a way because she is counted as a chaos emerald she is gone now because the chaos emeralds are broken but the future has not adjusted yet so it's still back to the way it was before as if the past was not changed but in one hour's time I will adjust to the changes made in the past and you will see your edited future, so I am going to take you and my mom back there." said Anna.

"How can you do that?" said Tails understanding all she said but still confused on the question "how?"

Anna pulled Tails back against her very closely.

"I will show you, my Mom will be there because in the future before the editing we had the chaos emeralds, you are going to see some pretty gruesome sights for the next hour and I will try to take you back before the hour's up, I can take you there with this watch, you should recognize it after all it's one of your inventions." said Anna holding on tightly to Tails then winding her watch.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" shouted Anna.

"Wait! Miss you forgot me!" said Cream not in time though, they both flashed then were gone.

Suddenly Tails was dropped onto a hard surface and next to him was a girl and Angie who was now moving slowly reacting to the chaos emeralds in this future.

Anna was the girl, she was wearing the watch and her tail's part before the white part connects to the tail was shaped like a chaos emerald, her tail's tip was bright green and her eyes were at all times glowing bright green, she had a belt and her shoes were plane white with the part of her socks shaped as if it were a part of the shoe, she looked much calmer then Angie would and had this spark in her that seemed very familiar.

The area around him was very scary looking there was concrete and metal everywhere and it was so dark he could barely see if not for Anna's tail's glowing era.

"Miles Tails Prower, now do you believe me?" said Anna.

"I don't understand…why is this place so destroyed and built up like this? The technology around here is amazing but shouldn't they have simple house lights?" said Tails.

"Tails this is one building of his majesty's royal base, although his majesty isn't so peppy like he used to be now he's the evil king of the world just like his father was long ago." said Anna.

"You mean that-" started Tails but Anna finished for him.

"Spike the hedgehog, he calls himself Dark Spike now because he himself knows he's gone insane with power, he was said to go to the past a single time but he didn't realize his mission wasn't done, there's always been so confused he was so blinded by greed that he lost all the ones he cared about." said Anna.

"Who?" asked Tails wanting to clear things out.

"Well his team of course, Melody his sister and Power his best friend both were lost and Jewels and Rex escaped but he dose not know about that, there are freedom fighters but he has weeded most of them out-uhh I mean us out." said Anna.

Tails felt uneasy with her sudden change of 'them' to 'us' but he figured she was nervous.

"But what dose this have to do with Sonic?" asked Tails.

"You said I needed to show you didn't you? Well I guess I will in a minute we still have time before the hour's up." said Anna.

Angie got on her feet again.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" said Angie panicked.

"You'll see Mom." said Anna.

"MOM?!" said Angie freaked even more.

Anna sighed.

"You people are so hard to talk to, just follow me Angie and Tails, Angie you will have to go back to your past in a few moments but if everything goes as planned you will not have to suffer the fate you were about to." said Anna smiling then gesturing them to follow but something seemed wrong in her expression.

The outside was even worse looking then before; there were no trees no grass no houses not even a bird or a flicky in the sky.

And suddenly a blue streak went by.

"Son-" started Tails but was held back and silenced by Anna.

Angie just watched quietly.

"Don't speak." Anna whispered.

Sonic looked around a few times then went back to running.

"That may look like him but he's different now." said Anna.

Tails looked at her strangely.

"Well you see when the battle took place something snapped in Sonic, inside something was tearing at him and after all your friends died he turned to Dark Sonic but he couldn't switch back and now he's on the dark side." said Anna.

"I don't believe you! Sonic wouldn't go that far!" shouted Tails.

Suddenly Tails was ambushed along with Anna and Angie, Sonic was the one standing in front but his quills were turned up and you couldn't even see his eyes his color turned glowing dark blue all around him at all times.

"Sonic! You remember me Sonic! I'm your best bud!" said Tails desperately hoping that Sonic would recognize him.

He was like this once before but Eggman calmed him down but now he seemed untouchable.

"Sure you are." said Sonic sarcastically.

"Sonic don't you know me?" said Tails shattered by the comment.

"How cruel for the locals to mess with my emotions, he's obviously a trick." said Sonic convinced it wasn't Tails.

"No buddy it's me! Don't do this!" said Tails.

End chapter


	14. Chapter 14 “Why Didn’t He Know Me?”

Trixie's Twelfth Story

Chapter Fourteen "Why Didn't He Know Me?"

Anna was reaching for her watch she in the nick of time got a hold of it and turned the knob on it.

They found themselves in another place, Tails looked scared to death.

"Now do you believe me? It's better to let him go before he turns into That, and Tai was only a matter of time before he felt like he replayed Flame but Flame couldn't outlast him that's why he must go sooner then that, and you really don't need to know about Shadow." said Anna.

"I still don't want to hurt them, they're just confused or Sonic is at least…and how did you get us here anyway?" said Tails.

Angie looked puzzled as ever.

"Could you please explain to me now?" said Angie.

"Mom you don't need to know you're going back soon anyway." said Anna.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME MOM?!" said Angie getting angrier now.

"Well duh you ARE my Mom." said Anna.

Angie's eyes opened wide.

"B-B-But I don't have a daughter?" said Angie.

"Well there's a chance I will cease to ageist along with the others if the future's changed enough for good but we need to focus on more important things, we have about twenty minutes and after we try and get the chaos emeralds for you we need to go back to the past as soon as possible." said Anna running on her way again.

"What do we do when we get to the chaos emeralds?" said Tails.

"Well they are most likely protected right now the chaos emeralds are the things that Spike used to destroy most of your friends, hopefully we can change that when we get back in the past but the only way we can do that would be to rid ourselves of Sonic Shadow Spike and Tai, and when we get the chaos emeralds we will transfer some energy into something that you can wear at all times, maybe a wrist band or something but to do that we have to pass the general's army." said Anna.

"ANOTHER army? How many of those things are we going to have trouble with?" said Tails.

"We can combat them because most of them are machines, Mom-I mean Angie can take them down easily within ten minutes, in ten minutes the chaos emeralds will be useless because they will adjust." said Anna.

"What? I thought you said we have more time then that." said Tails.

"The chaos emeralds' amount of importance and power makes them adjust to the time line, NOW RUN LIKE CRAZY WE NEED TO GET THERE IN TIME!" said Anna rushing as fast as she could in the direction she was heading.

Suddenly Tails stopped and about screamed his lounges up exclaiming when he saw where he was and who it was nearby him.

He was looking straight in the direction of an army of robots with a wall behind them but that wasn't what had him nearly scream his lounges out, it was that Shadow was standing on the balcony behind all of them signaling them to go.

Anna pulled him back hoping that nobody saw them.

"Are you out of your mind?" said Anna in a loud whisper.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHADOW WAS THE GENERAL OF THE FREAKING WORLD!" said Tails in a loud whisper that made Angie cover his mouth.

"Stop it do you want to be seen? Man you just wasted two minutes we need to get the chaos emeralds pronto." said Anna.

"Let me handle this." said Angie sounding like she was antsy to fight.

"But-" started Anna but was too late to explain Angie reveled herself.

"SO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THEN I AM?! I'LL TAKE THIS WHOLE ARMY DOWN WITH MY BEAR HANDS!" screamed Angie sending off electricity through the robots causing them either to crash blows up or start to destroy each other.

She was purposely creating a diversion.

Shadow looked as if we were happy to welcome a fight, he looked very kingly probably even surpassing Blake when it came to the sheer look, only with a small crown was on his head and velvet cape and he looked a bit older but you could hardly tell.

As Angie ran by setting the machines off the army started to fall down and Shadow got into the fight not being affected by any of Angie's power attacks.

Anna was able to slip by unnoticed and snag the chaos emeralds from their holding case but it was very hard to break into the metal and she couldn't get into it if she hadn't used an odd power she was born with called "chaos laser."

She grabbed Tails and was pulling him to run with her.

"You're just gonna leave her behind?" said Tails.

Anna threw something in Shadow's direction, it was a smoke bomb she unattached from her belt, she grabbed Angie as well.

When she got in the clear she pushed the chaos emeralds on Tails.

"TAILS BUILD SOMETHING THAT CAN CARRY A BIT OF THE CHAOS EMERALD'S ENERGY NOW! WE HAVE THREE MUNITES BEFORE THE CHAOS EMERALDS AJUST!" shouted Anna shoving some tools into Tails' hands.

Tails attempted to build it as fast as he was able to do

Anna grabbed whatever it was that was in Tails' hands.

"Hey I'm not done." said Tails.

"You're going to have to be!" said Anna pressing the metal button.

The emeralds glowed brighter for a second then went to normal, the little piece of equipment successfully grabbed a bit of energy.

Anna grabbed both of them held them close and turned her watch's needle backwards, Tails fell out on a rock again but he was alright since he could fly, Angie was gasping for air till she grabbed the small invention, and then Anna started fading out.

"TAILS! I may never exist but I know that the future will turn out better now that I know you will fix it, and don't ever trust Spike no matter what he says no matter how much he changes or claims he's under stress, the world rests in your hands! Don't let us down Miles Tails Prower!" said Anna before she completely faded out.

Tails rubbed his eyes, the chaos emeralds were left in the future but the gadget was still working, and now Tails knew that he would have to make a tough decision.

End chapter


	15. Chapter 15 “Intentions”

Trixie's Twelfth Story

Chapter Fifteen "Intentions"

Tails drove himself forward heading to his house.

Cream who had seen him vanish then appear again in three minutes was wondering about him, while Angie not believing that Tails would go through with it was planning on going her own way with her gadget attached onto a belt that Anna shoved in her hand a little while after they found the chaos emeralds Cream's eyes lit up when she saw Angie who had just come back from the dead.

"MISS ANGIE!" Cream cheered as she leaped onto her.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! Or are you Miss Anna?" said Cream.

"Yeah it's Angie Cream thanks it's nice of you to come over here like this but Cream…I am going to be doing some things though that will happen in the next three days witch you might find very as you would put it 'bad' but I want you to know whatever I am doing I am doing with good intention." said Angie.

Cream was a little bit shook-up from her coming back and now Angie was telling her something important.

"I understand Miss Angie that you wouldn't try to do anything wrong but, what kinds of things do you mean? A lot of things have been done with good intentions but usually the things you're against are a mistake." said Cream.

"Cream I can't explain it to you Tails wouldn't believe it so you won't because you weren't there, and I think time is pretty much messed up I'm afraid if I tell you something the universe might explode or something." said Angie sort of chuckling but kind of silently.

"Oh but Miss Angie you might be making a mistake, please tell me what you're trying to tell Me." said Cream innocently.

Angie just smiled then got serious again as she left Cream and Cheese standing there with no explanation.

Vicky was being led by Blue who was looking scared from something but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ok Victoria you and I are going to stop the future from happening." said Blue.

"You know I really don't believe you so well, and I know the part with you and me is fake no matter what you say." said Vicky.

"Victoria I'd hoped that I didn't have to go back and find your past and have you reject me so quickly." said Blue nervously.

Suddenly Blue started shaking slowly and his color was fading.

"What's wrong?!" said Vicky.

"The future adjusted a lot quicker then I thought, I'm torn because I lived in both places for so long, I think I'm going to loose all of my memory either that or I will resort back to the way I was before I got stuck in the future…" said Blue sitting.

"Then what should I do?!" said Vicky.

"Well this is either the timeline adjusting or it's simply a fail-safe for the enemy, I suppose that you will have to carry out my mission for Me." said Blue.

"I could but I don't know if I should." said Vicky.

"Well then the world is doomed unless somebody else also was assigned to the mission and I didn't know about it, I'd hoped I could convince you Victoria but you're too stubborn, like always, good in the future but not in your past errr or your present." said Blue suddenly fading out all the way and suddenly fading back.

"Blue?" said Vicky trying to get Blue back up again hoping he was wrong.

"HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP?! THE COMMANDER WILL KILL ME FOR DRIFTING OFF!" said Blue.

Blue seemed back to his old self but he still looked the way he did, the scarf was still around his neck and his quills were still longer.

"Hey don't run off! You're crazy!" said Vicky stomping her foot on the ground as Blue ran off.

End chapter


	16. Chapter 16 “The Visitor”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Trixie started walking again she always loved strolls especially in places she hadn't been in very much, but then she stumbled on something.

"Well it's not a rock and it's not a chaos emerald, it appears to be some odd looking kind of cube?" thought Trixie.

The thing looked odd but it said "make a wish" on the front.

Trixie laughed.

"This so reminds me of the day I tripped over that chaos emerald when all the things in my life started." said Trixie smiling.

"This thing's probably just a kid's cute toy, oh well I'd give it a try anyway." said Trixie picking it up disbelieving it would work but making a wish anyway.

After she did the cube turned white and suddenly disappeared leaving her a little bit confused.

"Well didn't work, sure did a good job of scaring me though, oh well was still fun." said Trixie laughing.

Most of the time she was laughing was actually one of her ways to keep positive; she had just made a tough decision so she was happy to get a bit of excitement even though what she saw as a tiny toy cube gave her something to laugh about.

"Well I guess it's time for me to find some place for me to sleep, I'm not going to sit out here all night." said Trixie.

There was a little cave nearby she figured it was better then the sudden rain that started.

"Anyone there? Hello?" said Trixie looking around.

She sat down on one of the rocks that was smoothed out in the cave and just cuddled on top using one of her tails as a pillow and one as a blanket.

She got up suddenly and saw a small not very clear image of somebody from her past but after she rubbed her eyes the vision was gone.

"Well that was unexpected; I don't normally daydream at night? I mean I know that sometimes the chaos emeralds make us see strange things because their power's so impressive they like to help us out but I saw that without a chaos emerald." thought Trixie.

Trixie figured it was nothing and went back to sleep.

"What are you doing here?!" a commanding and shrill voice spoke out.

"Who are you?" said Trixie startled and now wide awake.

"Oh come on! Like you don't know me Trixie Prower!" said the voice again.

Trixie looked out over at the person standing there.

"AH YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!" said Trixie.

Blake the hedgehog showed himself.

"What in the world?! How did you end up here in this cave?!" said Trixie.

"DON'T ASK STUPID QUESTIONS! Thanks to you and my Son I am nothing now…my loyal men are nothing and we have split off…I hope you're happy you have no idea how much worse my Son will be when he gets power…I can see it in his eyes…" said Blake.

Trixie didn't feel threatened by Blake this time; he looked to be pretty discouraged so she decided to speak out.

"It's your own fault, you people just have no idea what power can be unleashed if you go crazy with it, and trying to take on Sonic was a mistake you should just give it up and try getting off on the other foot, try being nice." said Trixie trying to sound as nice as she could even though she hated this hedgehog for all he did to her.

Blake was no idiot, he could see through Trixie's look as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Yeah right, I'm not here for a fresh start my dear I'm here to fix my old one, its just plain luck you stumbled out here." said Blake.

"Are you thinking of kidnapping me again? It won't work my brother doesn't even know where I am!" said Trixie now getting mad at the way he was speaking to her.

"Ha you remember I was the one commanding you a while ago…you all ruined my life and I AM GOING TO TAKE IT BACK." said Blake firmly.

"Yeah well I don't want to have anything to do with your petty dark thoughts…" grumbled Trixie.

"You my dear owe me." said Blake.

"HA! I don't care about the honor you're offering, you'll just use me till you're done with me just like how you did Tai, and that's an IF I even accepted witch is out of the question AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" said Trixie removing her glove and sticking her scarred hand in his face.

"HA! Yeah go ahead and laugh and yes I did do that to you but it's a thousand times worse for me you get away with a scar and I lose my thrown." said Blake.

"Thrown? What do you think you are a king?!" said Trixie.

"For your information I EARNED THAT TITLE…but I gave it away to my son who has bested me…" said Blake.

"Yeah well it sucks for you, good bye I'd rather take my chances with the lightning." said Trixie heading out into the storm that had started a few moments ago.

Blake grinned.

"She doesn't realize that's just what I wanted a few days later she'll be done for, she'd better hope that that locket chain's not made out of metal, and if the lightning is not working then I'll take care of her myself in due time when I'm done using her." thought Blake.

End chapter


	17. Chapter 17 “Tails’ Destiny”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Seventeen "Tails' Destiny"

Sonic was on the run when he caught Tails running.

"Tails why do you look so alarmed? That's not like you buddy." said Sonic stopping in front of him.

Sonic found that Tails was shaking very alarmed.

"What am I going to tell him? I can't possibly do that can I? I…I guess I will be forced to lie to him otherwise I won't have time to think things out…" he thought.

Tails stuttering some tried speaking.

"I'm fine Sonic, just enjoying the rain kind of, it's dark but I thought I'd take a jog anyway." said Tails griddling his teeth wishing he had made a more believable excuse.

Sonic looked a bit suspicious but figured Tails was just having some problem with the X-Tornado, that would be the most likely problem for Tails knowing how much he loves inventing things.

"Well ok but you might want to stop the jogging about now or you'll catch a cold, I was on the way to Amy's place wanna come with?" said Sonic.

"Thanks but not this time I…have some machinery I have to work on." said Tails.

"Ok then, see you around Tails." said Sonic figuring that was about enough proof that the problem wasn't major as he sped off.

Tails started feeling guilty, he never lied to Sonic before or at least that he remembered but he had just done it intentionally and he felt this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't very well walk off, as soon as he saw the tire swing in the front yard and the few planes that had not been parked in his newer workshop he could tell that he was about home.

"Well…I'm here I guess…" thought Tails and he opened the door.

He had just remembered that Trixie ran away when he saw her extra pair of shoes sitting on his living room sofa, the light was still on and the grass was blowing a little fiercer because of the lightning and all but he didn't see much around him that was enough to distract him.

He just ran over to his room and pulled the covers over his head deep in thought.

"What am I going to do? I can't interact with anybody but those four witch she said was my destiny to…what kind of stupid thing is that for my destiny I had high hopes to be the worlds greatest inventor or at least open the first workshop in this world…but this is what it's come to trying to hurt my best friend!" shouted Tails sinking his head into his pillow.

Tails didn't have a very good three years, his life seemed to get worse and worse and he almost never got any time to himself, he was excited about being the last hope because he started to think that he actually could be the hero this time but after finding out about Sonic and seeing the future of the planet that had gone insanely wrong he knew he had to do something, if not then there really would be no hope.

"I…I guess that I should get started on fixing the tornado to take extreme damage and to be better at attacking." said Tails hanging his head as he grabbed the wrench off of his desk and headed out to his workshop that was attached to his house.

Cream saw that the door was left open and wandered inside.

"Tails? Is that you?" asked Cream.

Tails looked over dropping the wrench.

"Oh, hi Cream." said Tails.

"Why do you look like you were crying?" asked Cream.

"Um it's nothing…" said Tails cleaning his face with his hand.

"Is it because of Sonic?" asked Cream.

"What? But how did you know about it?" exclaimed Tails.

"Um I sort of eavesdropped on Miss Angie, sorry I probably shouldn't have but I knew you were scared of something and she seemed scared too so I followed her for a while." said Cream.

"I'm not scared…just frustrated." said Tails.

"What will you do Tails? I know Miss Angie was acting very strange and I know you're a little confused." said Cream.

"Cream you weren't there with us…I saw this whole planet in ruin and I guess that I'm their last hope, and well if I'm the only one then that must mean that you're supposed to do something important so I think you should go on living usually as if you hadn't really met up with me ok, I don't want to hurt Sonic but, if there's no other way I…I can't condemn everybody's future…" said Tails.

Cream was shocked; did he really mean what he was saying? Tails was always one to play by the rules and he always wanted to do what was best for everyone over himself but did he really mean it this time? After all Sonic was the nicest and most heroic hedgehog any planet or world had ever known or ever will know and he was saying he was willing for the worst to happen to him, she didn't believe him not for a second

"Tails would never try something like that." Cream told herself.

Although Tails DID mean he wouldn't let the future come true she didn't see it so she couldn't understand it like he did, she just nodded and dragged her chao out the front door.

"Don't worry Cheese I'm sure Tails isn't serious, I mean Mister Sonic's a hero right?" said Cream.

The chao nodded happily.

Tails went off the step next to his plane and grabbed a schismatic and started making modifications to it.

End chapter


	18. Chapter 18 “Eating and Running”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Eighteen "Eating and Running"

Sonic was at Amy's place sitting down as Amy started pushing chilidogs on his plate.

"I can't believe you finally agreed to come over to dinner and all you wanted was chili dogs." complained Amy.

"Well at least I came right?" said Sonic laughing a bit.

"Yeah well I was hoping for something more romantic." mumbled Amy.

"Hey Amy have you seen Tails in his plane or anything? I got the feeling he was frustrated over something." said Sonic changing the subject.

"No I haven't, didn't you see him this morning?" said Amy.

"Yes I did but he left after a while and well the next time I saw him he was running outside in the rain." said Sonic.

"That doesn't sound like Tails, well I'm sure he's fine he has somebody with him now that sister Tricky or what's-her-name so he won't be alone or anything." said Amy.

Sonic picked up the chilidog and took a big bite then started speaking again.

"Sonic don't talk with your mouth open! Gees why did I ever think this would work." said Amy serious until she saw the huge smile Sonic gave her then she started laughing.

Sonic wiped his face.

"That was good Amy thanks for the snack, well now I'm on the run again." said Sonic about out the door until Amy grabbed hold of him.

"Hey! You're not just going to eat and run are you?" said Amy.

"Oh sorry, I'll eat and speed." said Sonic going super fast with Amy being drug trough the wet dirt.

"SOOOOONNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIC!" shouted Amy.

Sonic stopped.

"Oh my Amy were you latched on there." said Sonic leaning over her and giving her a hand.

"AHHHHH! MY DRESS!" said Amy looking at Sonic with fire in her eyes.

"Ummm…Bye!" said Sonic running figuring he'd better get away before Amy pounds him to death with her hammer.

After he left Amy brushed the mud off or at least as much as she could then started laughing hysterically.

"That's my Sonic alright." thought Amy.

End chapter


	19. Chapter 19 “Hit The Bottom”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Nineteen "Hit The Bottom"

Trixie was out in the storm heating herself up by rubbing her shoulders, the lightning was going on long and hard it was about the middle of the night and Trixie was getting restless, she was starting to wonder about Blake too she was sick to death of all of the drama in her life whenever things got good they got bad soon after, but she never stopped telling herself that she needed to get over it, she was determined to stop her needless depression even if it wasn't so needless considering her circumstances.

She had this odd feeling though and she figured it was just hunger but there was this strange presence around her and with all of the rain she couldn't think straight so she ran under a tree quickly.

"Wait? What am I doing! I just saw lightning a moment ago why did I run under here?" said Trixie quickly clearing away from the tree.

She slipped in the mud and landed down on the ground being rained on with lightning striking nearby her; she put her tail over her head to stop all of the water from dripping onto her.

"Ok…I KNOW I'VE HIT BOTTOM!" yelled Trixie.

She started yelling she almost never yelled out things but at this point she was not depressed but mad about her bad luck streak, her wish didn't come true in fact she got the most opposite of any wish she could have made and she could tell Blake just LOVED watching this even if she didn't see him directly.

"Well it's official I'm worse then a jinks, problems follow me like my two tails are attached to me, I guess I really don't have much more to do with my life I might as well just die here." said Trixie.

Trixie clutched her locket again.

"No He wouldn't want me to give up, I will not be I will refuse to be like this the rest of my life." said Trixie standing up all muddy and dirty from sitting there in the rain but she had not yet gotten a cold or any of the sort she was however very weary and tired.

Blake looked at her wondering what would make her suddenly start in a peppy mood again, he'd never understood anybody like her but that was mostly because he was so fixated on himself.

"Well at least she didn't figure it out, although my secret was very close to being seen." thought Blake.

Blake's crown was missing and his cape was very tattered almost like he tore some of it off purposely.

"Tai that traitor! I thought at least he would stick by me not be the first to abandoned me, Lex left Alec left and my loyal elites left! They're lucky nobody's seen what they look like otherwise they couldn't think about going to the enemy camp because of how they were loyal but they proved what I thought was wrong, If I had the strength I'd give them up like they did me." said Blake.

Blake was thinking over things his head seemed to spin and then he got an idea.

"Maybe if I get her to trust me I could find out where my son is living, if so I could try taking him down when he's not looking, that way I don't have time to second think." thought Blake looking at Trixie again.

Blake started speeding over to Trixie; he was pretty fast not up at Sonic's league but still pretty speedy.

"Where are you going my dear?" said Blake.

"Oh yeah like you care, and stop calling 'my dear' its creepy." said Trixie brushing some of the water off her face, it was still pouring though so it didn't make much of a difference.

"You do realize we both seem to be stuck out here." said Blake.

"What's your point?" said Trixie.

"I can't go back, and you apparently can't come back otherwise you wouldn't be out here." said Blake.

Trixie didn't like the way he was going.

"I'm not falling for your mind games Blake I may not know you very well but I can tell when somebody's trying to fool Me." said Trixie.

"I am stuck here My Dear and I believe I am in need of help." said Blake feeling very awkward saying this.

Trixie laughed in a mad tone.

"You're insane after what you tried to do, you tried to take off all of my friends and then leave me there to die, well guess what you can't get any help from me I don't even know the way back anyway so it doesn't even matter." said Trixie.

End chapter


	20. Chapter 20 “The Lie”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Twenty "The Lie"

Blake felt he was making himself appear week when asking for this 'little girl's help' but nonetheless he was going to get Spike's location if it killed him.

"Well then I guess you don't want information I would have been offering a trade." said Blake.

Trixie was somewhat curious.

"What kind of information?" said Trixie.

Blake was very very intelligent he was a tactical mastermind after all, he tried making up the most illogical but most interesting information Trixie could want to hear.

"It's related to your locket lets just say." said Blake.

Trixie was shocked at what he was saying; could he mean there was a way Ken made it? She kept telling herself that it wasn't true she couldn't bear it if it was anyway.

"I…I guess I will hear you out." said Trixie.

"Your friend I know about it all, I believe I saw him quite recently." said Blake trying not to be caught in his words because he knew he was unaware of who gave her that, he figured it would be somebody he hadn't seen yet.

Trixie gasped.

"No, that's impossible you're trying to trick me!" said Trixie breaking down slightly.

She didn't want to hear anymore, Blake was catching on slightly

"So he's not with us anymore, perfect I can use this to my advantage." thought Blake.

Poor Trixie she was being very cruelly messed with and her emotions were very unstable in this matter.

"Dear I will tell you where he went but you must tell me where my boy Spike's gotten to." said Blake.

Trixie was determined it was a lie, she'd never trusted him before and she figured that he was trying to screw with her emotions.

Blake however remembered something, when he tried getting information from her he saw the description, he now thought he could convince her of his lie by naming him.

"I wouldn't think Ken would be happy of your reaction would he?" said Blake.

Trixie's eyes opened wide and her lip was stuttering along with her vision the look in her eyes was so innocent and hopeful it was not even funny, Blake smiled seeing as he had achieved her trust.

"I think he left as Sonic rescued me, but I did get a glimpse of him when he left he went left of the big cliff along with his other jerky friends." said Trixie.

Trixie had no problem with giving Spike up she gave him a chance when he left her to fall off that cliff, but now she was not taking her mind off of what Blake said.

"Well thank you for the information my dear." said Blake.

"Tell me where he is if you weren't lying." said Trixie.

Blake considered his options, he could lie and say he went some unknown direction and have her on a wild goose chase, he could find some way of using her to get to Sonic and the others, or he could always tell her the truth and have the satisfaction of her face expression.

"I will tell you my dear but you aren't going to like hearing about it, he left but when I saw him he seemed heart-broken and he kept talking about how you never understood him and he hated you." said Blake.

Trixie about fainted in devastation, Blake was heartless indeed.

"You're lying!" said Trixie.

"He went over heading for your friend Sonic's place if there is such a place he seemed very angry." said Blake.

"Perfect now she'll go back and I'll know where Sonic is and where Spike is, they'." thought Blake.

Trixie instantly started running as far back as she could she couldn't remember the way but she was pushed to running anyway.

Blake waited shortly then followed cautiously behind her.

End chapter


	21. Chapter 21 “Pining Them Against Each Oth

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Twenty-One "Pining Them Against Each Other"

Sonic was rushing by when he tripped over something.

"Ouch! Man! Ahh!" said Sonic who has just stubbed his foot.

It was a piece of paper taped to a rock.

"For Sonic?" said Sonic reading the note.

"Dear Sonic the hedgehog, I believe it is time for a rematch I want to gain my honor back, meet me near the cliff for your defeat." Sonic read aloud.

Sonic chuckled.

"An odd way for Spike to want a rematch I thought him more of the fight first talk later type, oh well I'm game." said Sonic rubbing his nose then running again heading for the cliff area.

Angie was in the distance.

"One down three to go." said Angie.

Jewels finally got her satellite launched Spike and the others watched confidently.

"Ok it's about in space, soon my network will be able to show us where anybody is on the planet." said Jewels.

"Great work Jewels this will be very useful." said Spike.

"Yeah you set up a frigging satellite." said Rex.

"Well yeah, lucky for you guys I'm so computer handy." said Jewels laughing.

Power nodded.

Angie was now standing nearby looking at them, she stepped back more out of sight and put both her hands on top of each other, she closed her eyes and suddenly she was vanishing she was invisible for half a second then her shoes changed along with her entire look, she looked exactly like Sonic there was no difference between her new form and Sonic's look except for the fact her chaos-powered-belt was visible, she approached Spike and his team and stepped right on Jewels new laptop crushing it entirely.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Jewels.

"Well I just thought I'd show you nobodies how much I think you suck! Come by the cliff later Spike and fight me! That is if you think you're tuff enough!" said Angie who sounded and appeared to be Sonic.

Spike was outraged when he saw what he thought to be Sonic leave after that.

"I AM GOING TO RIP THAT HEDGEHOG LIMB FROM LIMB!" said Jewels.

"No I'll do that instead! You just fix your stuff I'll be back afterwards!" said Spike leaving for the cliff immediately.

Angie was pleased her plan was working although she felt like she was doing something underhanded.

"Two down two to go." thought Angie as she ran for Flame Tim and Tai's place.

Tim was looking out his window looking bored.

"Can we do something please?" said Tim.

Flame was inside enjoying being taught to swordfight by Tai.

Tai moved left with his blade while Flame was trying to block with Tai's other blade that Tai let him use.

"When I go left you don't always block with your sword Commander, you move yourself instead that way you may counter attack at the same time." said Tai demonstrating with his own sword.

"How'd you learn this stuff?" asked Flame.

"Well my Commander I mean my Ex-Commander showed me all I know, I am the best trained swordsmen of all of his men and the most trusted or 'was' the most trusted." said Tai lowering his sword but in a nice way.

Tai was pretty good at being nice around Flame he knew Flame liked friends that would show they like each other although he in a way disliked Flame but he had grown to like him a little more, he was pretty torn but was loyal still.

Angie put herself alongside the house she got there pretty fast because of her chaos controls.

She still looked like Sonic so she decided to change her form again.

She got in the same pose as before but instead of turning blue she turned black and red and now looked just like Shadow but with her belt visible.

"All of these changes are wearing out my belt, I'd better make this one count before I change form again." thought Angie as she broke down the door of the house.

"WELL?! I see that this miserable loser never quite got to fight me, I'd be more then happy to give you the chance Tai! Meet me near the cliff!" said Angie trying to say words that she would know Shadow to say, although she didn't know Shadow very well so the words she chose weren't exactly the worlds Shadow would have chosen.

Tai glared at her or what he though to be 'him' as the shadowy figure left.

"My Commander I must ask if I may leave for a little while." said Tai.

Flame handed him his other sword and Tai began running after him.

"Thank you My Commander, I will return soon." said Tai.

"IT'S FLAME OK!" said Flame jokingly at him as he left.

End chapter


	22. Chapter 22 “Shadow’s Past”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Twenty-Two "Shadow's Past"

The Next morning the real Shadow was sitting on one of the metal buildings of Eggman's base looking through the window at Eggman who was creating more robots.

"Doctor are you ever going to complete your side of the deal?" said Shadow as he went through the door looking up at Eggman in his normal quiet distant way.

Eggman rubbed his mustache thinking.

"Yes Shadow I will in due time." said Eggman smiling oddly.

Shadow crossed his arms.

"That's the same thing you said the other day." said Shadow.

Eggman twitted his thumbs.

"Well Shadow you see I am still working on my new creations and I forgot about the whole deal and all." said Eggman trying to look innocent but it never really worked for him. (Unless with Knuckles)

Shadow was not convinced.

"Doctor could you just put that on hold?" said Shadow.

Eggman put down his wrench and put his hands behind his back.

"Well I would but I don't have time." said Eggman.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Well then tell me when you DO decide to keep your word." said Shadow as he left the room.

Eggman waited for him to leave them he sat down in one of his metal looking chairs.

"Well I promised him I'd give his memory back but then he'd figure out things, unless I told him lies but if he found out he'd go ballistic on me, great job Eggman." said Eggman sarcastically at the end.

Eggman leaned on his desk putting his head on top of one of his hands rubbing his other hand against the desk.

"Well then this is a confusing ordeal good thing my IQ's so high, I think I could get off with just telling him about Maria, that way I don't have to worry about him turning on me after all this hedgehog isn't determined to bother me like Sonic is, and I could leave out the whole disappearing along with that planet thing that might work." said Eggman.

Eggman called Shadow inside, Shadow sure enough showed up.

"Well Shadow I guess it's about time I told you your past." said Eggman.

Shadow sat down.

"Well on space colony you lived with this girl and she got shot down by people in another planet's government, my Grandfather was responsible for you and he eventually died and the girl released you to the planet before she died is what you told me once, well actually you talk in your sleep." said Eggman laughing at his comment.

Shadow rolled his eyes again.

"Well anyway you swore revenge on the people that did that to you but they all are pretty much out of reach right now, and you disappeared fighting a prototype my Grandfather made that was until I found you floating in space after your super form, after that I took you with me carefully so that Sonic would not see since you both pretty much hate each other, I put you in suspended animation shortly until you recovered and here you are." said Eggman.

"Who was the girl?" said Shadow.

"Um my cousin Maria." said Eggman.

Something inside Shadow remembered that name; he started having pictures in his head of her.

He got down holding his ears from the overwhelming things going on.

"Shadow?!" said Eggman getting off his chair and going over to Shadow, within ten minutes Shadow recovered again.

Eggman sighed relived.

"Shadow you actually shocked me, the great doctor Eggman, next time try staying in your chair." said Eggman humorously.

Shadow rubbed his eyes and then looked at Eggman again.

"Well then I guess you didn't lie to me about her, thank you for keeping your promise Doctor." said Shadow feeling Eggman was at least trustworthy.

Outside there was what appeared to be Sonic egging Shadow on.

"Hey Shadow! You wanna fight?! Well meet me at the cliff loser! Maybe this time I can prove your worthless stupid memory won't ever return by the time I'm done whipping you!" said the hedgehog.

Shadow growled quietly and angrily as he picked up speed heading in his direction smashing a big hole in the wall while doing so.

But it was Angie again truly, she decided to change back to Angie before Shadow saw her, she used her tails to get up higher so Shadow wouldn't notice her although her flying was nothing more then barely levitating because of her lack of experience in using them.

"This is perfect they will al destroy themselves so the future will be secure." thought Angie.

End chapter


	23. Chapter 23 “Odd Quests”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Twenty-Three "Odd Quests"

Tails came out on the third day when the sun rose with his plane.

"X-TORNADO CYCLONE MODE!" shouted Tails.

His plane instantly turned into a mechanical wonder with had robotic legs attached to the plane, the thing now looked more threatening but still looked a lot like the old cyclone.

"Ok then time to go…" said Tails as he started looking at the radar.

Sonic's shoes had trackers in them since Tails customized them, but he never got them working until Sonic installed the shoe-plate, he meant for it to keep Sonic safe but now he felt he was using it for the wrong reason.

He looked on the screen and there he saw the location of the speedy hedgehog heading for 'the big cliff' as the map marked it.

"Oh Sonic I hope you will be able to forgive me…" said Tails heading on his way.

Trixie ran faster then ever before, she still wasn't convinced but she needed to see for herself.

But when she got there nobody was in sight, she searched a few minutes and she saw nothing.

"I guess I was right…he was lying." said Trixie who was now incredibly angry but she was distracted when she saw the note that was caught between two stones.

"Oh no Sonic's fighting Spike? I'd better go check it out." said Trixie running for the cliff quickly.

Blake overheard that and decided to follow her longer, but still tried to avoid being seen.

Trixie was all flustered and mad at herself along with being mad at Blake but of course mad would be putting it mildly.

"If I see him again I think I actually might have the strength to get rid of that evil hedgie!" said Trixie.

Blake about laughed out loud; the picture of Trixie trying to take on a highly trained leader of the planet and win was highly unlikely in his mind.

Power was disturbed by Sonic's sudden appearance and Spike's reaction.

"That makes no sense, we don't like Sonic the hedgehog yet he never really attacked us first and when he dose he just leaves? Something doesn't fit…" said Power.

"Where is Melody? Power did you go look for her yet?" asked Rex.

"Why is it my responsibility?" said Power.

"Man no need to get defensive." said Rex waving his arms in a calming manner.

Power scratched his head.

"Sorry, I guess you're right I was watching her I should go look for her." said Power.

Rex put his finger to his chin grinning.

"You sure you don't like her." said Rex.

Power smacked him upside the head.

"AHHHH! Man I thought Jewels was the only one that did that to me!" groaned Rex rubbing his sore head.

Power stormed off in the direction he remembered coming from when he left Jewels with Melody, Rex rubbed his head in pain.

"Man his punches hurt ten times more then yours." said Rex.

"AHHH MY LAPTOP'S STILL NOT WORKING?!" said Jewels not paying attention trying to install her soft-where without it crashing on her.

"Jewels you really need a break you're always going off." said Rex.

"WHAT? I'M COMPLETELY CALM! SEE I'M JUST DANDY!" screamed Jewels with her eye twitching.

"Yeah I can see that." said Rex sweating a bit backing up slightly.

Suddenly something startled them.

"Oh no…I really thought if I kept his secret he wouldn't go looking for me…" said Rex.

Jewels looked up at him strangely.

"What are you talking about?" said Jewels.

End chapter


	24. Chapter 24 “A Sudden Dream”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Twenty-Four "A Sudden Dream"

Suddenly Melody's gun slid across the hard ground at Rex's feet.

"I warned you Rex." the figure said.

Jewels asked him again.

"What is going on?" said Jewels.

"Well…you do remember I was here a month before you got here…in that time I…I sort of ran into somebody." said Rex.

"You don't remember do you huh? It's all because you fell for a girl you know that's why you're in trouble." said the figure.

Jewels about screamed in surprise but covered her mouth.

"What could he mean?" she thought.

"Jewels leave please." said Rex. 

Jewels put her hands to her hips.

"If you expect me to leave then you-" started Jewels until she looked at the worry in Rex's eyes, she thought that she'd better just leave.

"Ok Rex." said Jewels as she went out of sight.

But Jewels KNEW this would be something she needed to hear even if Rex is mad at her for the rest of her life she needed information otherwise she'd be killing herself wondering, she snuck back and listened where nobody could see her.

"I want you to tell me everything Rex I want full details on what you and your leader are planning." he said.

"You know I can't do that Leo, I'd be betraying my entire team if you tried using it against us." said Rex.

"If you don't I'm afraid I am going to have to force you, and you know that I won't just attack you I will find out where she is even if during the time we were talking she went a thousand miles away I will find her and I will have to use brute force." said Leo.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! You'd better keep away from her or-" started Rex but was interrupted by Leo.

"Or what Rex? You can try taking me down but even if you do my superiors will carry out my orders in my stead but if I were you I'd keep this business to me considering I am not as unforgiving as my superiors." said Leo.

Leo was a wolf surprisingly considering the planet was made up of mostly hedgehogs it seemed, but the wolf looked almost scary in a way but somehow plane.

He was silver in color a silver wolf with black tipped ears, he was wearing black baggy sweatpants with a white belt and his spikes out in front were normal except one of them was chipped and one of them was missing also he was older about even older then Rex but he came across as the same age, his voice was fairly deep and he didn't frown a lot but you could tell he was not working for 'friendly' people.

Jewels was still oblivious to whom Leo and Rex were going on about, but that wasn't in her train of thought at the moment.

"You have two hours but I will need to know before then use this cell phone." said Leo tossing a metal devise to Rex.

"What's a cell phone?" said Rex.

"Just press the big green button idiot, and have the information in time or I will let your little secret out." said Leo.

Leo left Rex standing, but Rex was preoccupied by the sound of the stick Jewels tripped over while listening.

"JEWELS I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" said Rex furious.

"Well I wanted to know what it was all about, I still don't really know." said Jewels.

"I hope she really doesn't." thought Rex.

Jewels taped her foot impatiently.

"Well? What's the secret." said Jewels.

"I'm not telling you." said Rex.

"Fine fine keep it to yourself, I think Spike will want an explanation though." said Jewels.

"No no you can't tell the Boss." said Rex.

"Why not?" said Jewels.

Rex thought up the only way he could be sure she wouldn't tell him would be to make the conversation into an attack.

"Because do you want to be his messenger girl for the rest of your life?" said Rex.

"I'm not his messenger girl!" said Jewels.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" said Rex.

"I would if I knew how stupid!" said Jewels.

Rex was trying to get her mad on purpose but she just switched it around when she called him stupid, he clenched his fists and about hit Jewels but instead pulled her down with his unbelievable strength and braced her with his hand very much angered.

"I'm this much fed up with you, you think I'm stupid?! Well maybe I am for putting up with you for so long; you have absolutely no idea how hard it is to be me! I am trying to protect you YOU! And the others, but yet I get no credit at all for it! Well guess what? I'm not making up and being friends again from now on I don't exist! And no 'I'm sorry' will not help it!" said Rex pushing her down and storming off.

Rex came back to knock her over the head.

"HA! Whose stupid now?!" said Rex storming off again.

Jewels rubbed her now aching head, but Rex didn't know his own strength she couldn't even keep her eyesight and dropped unconscious instantly.

Strangely a dream came with it and she found herself on top of somebody she didn't know, she got up feeling odd and the person just disappeared into thin air with a blow of smoke, Rex was standing in the distance along with Spike and Lex of all people.

"Hey?! Where the heck am I?!" said Jewels ruining for them, but they seemed to be running off and she seemed not to be going at all.

She saw them all fighting each other but when she spoke to them they acted like she wasn't even there.

Sooner or later she sat down watching them still feeling ignored, not realizing she wasn't really conscious by the way it seemed so lifelike.

She started crying and caught Rex's attention, Rex leaned over her.

"Jewels what's wrong?" said Rex.

"I'm always rude to you, how can you put up with me?" said Jewels.

"Cause I love you Jewels!" said Rex who then pulled her off her feet then stood her up.

She felt a quiver in her eye.

"YOU DO?!" said Jewels.

"Wasn't it obvious?" said Rex chuckling with his eyes half way closed looking at her happily. "You remember the day we met, the day I ran straight into a tree because you had my attention? Come on Jewels!"

"…What do I do then?" said Jewels.

"Well do you love me back?" said Rex in a cheerful voice.

"Well…" said Jewels sweating badly.

"Come on Jewels admit it!" said Rex.

"Ok I do!" said Jewels covering her mouth after spiting it out.

"Is that why you make fun of me all the time? Cause you like me?" said Rex.

"Well…yes I'm sorry…I really am Rex…could you forgive me?" said Jewels.

Rex hugged her tight.

"Why didn't you say it in the first place?" said Rex.

They both started laughing happily, until suddenly…Jewels woke up and realized it was only a dream.

"I guess…it's not real, but what is all this about? Was it a dream? Maybe…no he couldn't like me I've been awful to him, I won't believe it he doesn't like me that way…the way I like him besides...I think he's angry with me now." thought Jewels.

End chapter


	25. Chapter 25 “Tails and the Cyclone”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Twenty-Five "Tails and the Cyclone"

Four Hedgehogs stood facing the cliff, all looking at each other without making much noise.

"You dirty hedgehog! You messed with the wrong guy!" said Spike.

"What did I do? You said you wanted me here for some reason…?" said Sonic.

"I despise all of you! What on earth were you doing shouting at me Shadow that is not honorable at all!" said Tai.

"WHAT?! I did nothing of the sort!" said Shadow fed up.

All of them started yelling at one another; Sonic was sort of out of the conversation a bit confused along with the rest of them.

Angie was there looking directly at them but far enough off so that she wouldn't bring attention to herself, she looked like Angie again not one of her other copied forms.

"Ok then hedgehogs…you'll all have to fight sooner or later and then I won't have much to do but destroy the last one standing, I will restore the future." said Angie speaking out loud.

Spike was ticked he took a punch at Sonic but Sonic blocked with his speedy reflexes.

"Why didn't I think of that!" said Tai joining in using his blades heading for Shadow.

"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?!" said Shadow welcoming his fight with a few attacks of his own.

Suddenly the four hedgehogs began fighting fiercely and again it started raining, only the sky was being lit up with both the hedgehogs' streaks of speed and attacks along with the weather's lighting since it was dark again.

The ground was slippery and a lot of the time they were slipping, all except Shadow who was confidently ahead in the fight.

Sonic had no idea why but Spike was fighting him so he had to defend himself against him.

Hours passed and none of them were worn out, the battlefield was beginning to look like a wasteland yet they continued fighting each in his own way.

Tai thrust his swords in Shadow's direction but Shadow never got hit because of his speed attacks, Spike was more then ready for his fight with Sonic, Sonic had been dishing it out as well Spike had been dying to get his enemies out of the way.

Trees and other parts of scenery tore down with all the commotion the ground shook after the number of trees banging against it.

Tails had made it there a bit surprised to see all four hedgehogs fighting, but he now knew what he had to do but he decided to wait a short while to see what would happen.

Spike grabbed Sonic by the shoulders and threw him backwards, Sonic shook up jumped back on his feet.

Spike stepped back shook himself and all of a sudden his quills appeared sharper, almost like a cat opening its claws to the surface but in this case it was his quills in the front looking as sharp as spikes, it was now obvious why his name was Spike.

"HEDGEHOG I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" screamed Spike who went into his spin-dash.

Sonic ducked as he smashed into the tree behind him.

Shadow had obliterated Tai's confidence with the way he was coming down on him with attacks, Tai was luckily a wonderful blocker and he was able to use his swords on most attacks but every time Shadow attacked it pushed him backwards one time he almost fell directly off the cliff.

Lightning was striking very close to them as the battle went on; trees were falling constantly making the muddy ground even more dangerous.

"I'm sorry Sonic." thought Tails.

Finally Tails found the strength to interrupt; he pressed a button on his machine and pulled his control stick that controlled the special abilities.

A huge shield covered the entire battle field, the force field was visible to the four hedgehogs who stopped their fight when it began closing in on them, and at last it came to them and acted as a net that none of them could break through they were trapped with only twenty feet inside the shield-like cage.

Tails jumped out of his Cyclone about balling but he approached them.

Spike was banging on the shield his spikes went back to normal but he was hitting the thing with all his strength, Tai tried pushing through it with his swords while Shadow stood there watching very much annoyed, Sonic really didn't know what to think he assumed that Tails caught him by mistake.

"Tails? Can you please turn off the shield?" said Sonic.

Tails stood there silent thinking over what his reply would be, Angie was impressed at his bravery and his guts to try something like that, Tails sat down facing them.

Spike was screaming at the two tailed fox while Sonic just looked at him.

"Sonic I saw the future…somebody took me right there and the world was literately blown up there was nothing left nothing grew there the sky was dark and there were no caring people left, no hope everyone was gone, only you and these three…I don't know how to tell you this but…for the planet to survive I have to stop you four." said Tails in a very horrible situation.

Sonic's eyes opened wider then ever, so many thoughts went through his head.

"Did I really do something…wrong?" said Sonic innocently.

"Oh Sonic this is hard for me to believe too! I was there though, I can't stop this otherwise." said Tails who was brought to tears.

Sonic looked down and then up again looking towards Tails.

"Alright then Tails, I trust you, I want you to take care of everybody then ok? Don't ever forget I'm your buddy, make sure to tell Amy that I care about her along with all the others, and try to keep Eggman in line ok?." said Sonic sounding very sincere and hero-like.

Tails sunk his head in his hands.

"First Cosmo now you? Why is my life like this?" thought Tails sadly.

Shadow crossed his arms a bit emotionless, Tai never stopped driving his swords into the shield, Spike stood thinking to himself.

Angie came up to them.

"Tails I'm surprised you would have the courage, I guess I'll make it easy on you and handle it from here." said Angie raising her hands with the glow of chaos energy in her hands reflecting into them.

Spike closed his eyes expecting the end, Sonic just looked happily at Tails, Tai covered his eyes blinded by the glow and Shadow gave a glare like he normally did to his enemies.

But something unexpected happened…Angie was knocked off her feet, Tails' aircraft was shot at and somebody entered.

A pink young hedgehog who was slightly transparent ran up to Tails looking frantic.

the hedgehog was about ten or eleven years old maybe younger or he looked that age anyway, he had two blue wristbands on (with Sonic logos on them) and two of his quills were on the front and turned up like very short spikes, the spikes were red, along with the end of his regular quills just like Rex's only a lighter red, he had red pants on and a purple belt, he was very alarmed when Tails took a good look at him.

"TAILS! IS IT MILES TAILS PROWER I AM SPEAKING TO?!" said the pink hedgehog.

"Who are you?" said Tails who was disturbed by the damage to his Cyclone and still saddened by the look on the hedgehog's faces.

"My name is Marty, I'm here to stop you from making a big mistake." said the male hedgehog.

"What mistake?" said Tails standing up.

"You asked Angie here not to do it then you took it as your responsibility but you were attacked swiftly and you yourself were sacrificed needlessly, I have stopped time around this point witch is why I was able to transport here." explained Marty.

Tails looked over at Sonic but it seemed he was frozen in his pose do to the effectiveness of the time stop.

"He looses control and is pushed over the limit because of you Tails you do realize the fate of the galaxy is on your future, Sonic turned that way because he blamed everyone else on your death I know it doesn't sound like your Sonic but so many things are to happen in a row, if your future is removed so are the destinies of the other futures, the future that Anna Showed you is only partly true." said Marty. "And if he blames himself for your death it will cause him to loose faith in himself and loose the hero quality he desperately needs."

"I'm not following, I saw what happened with my own eyes." said Tails.

"Anna can be deceiving, her power ranges way more then her mother's she controls a bit more power over the emeralds then she should and in them she can use it to travel to possible futures, she took you to the future that would be permanent if you did what she asked you." said Marty.

"YOU MEAN I NEARLY GOT MYSELF AND MY FRIENDS KILLED FOR NOTHING?!" said Tails.

"yes but I have gotten to you in time, I only have a short while before time advances so I will explain more but you must never tell of this or the future may be shaken up so much it may just implode on itself, I think you can tell Sonic about it slightly though." said Marty.

"What do I do then?" said Tails.

"Don't touch Sonic the Hedgehog he is the balance between futures if he is taken out there will be chaos along with you if you are taken out only chaos but more so then Sonic although he is the hero chaos will come if you bother him in any future related issue, Angie she is not what she seems at the moment she is the normal Angie but if you see her tail and there appears to be a chaos emerald made up on it out of her fur then it is Anna using Angie as her step stone, her mother was good in the end but Anna chose the wrong path and you must get away from the shield when time advances because that is the thing that uhhh…killed you, you can't let the glitch be the end of you Tails I must leave now if I stay there could be chaos, just remember what I told you. I will return again if the future is still not right." said Marty as he walked out of sight.

Tails looked and time had not yet advanced so he backed up as far as he could away from the shield.

"Thanks goodness I don't have to get rid of my best friend, now I know I have a better future." though Tails now in a happier mood still looking afraid though.

Tails could see time getting back to normal, suddenly the shield went insane blowing smoke and fire and other dangerous sorts of things out with it, right where Tails was standing before there was a large explosion, the shield threw Spike and Shadow against two trees and they couldn't even move, Tai had stuck his sword into the ground so he was only nearly safe, Sonic was fine he had jolted backwards.

"Tails?! Do you need me to catch those three?!" said Sonic shouting over the explosions still believing Tails was about to go through with his first ideal plan.

"No Sonic!" said Tails latching on to Sonic joyously. "We're fine Sonic! I made a mistake! There couldn't be any future anyway without Sonic the hedgehog! Oh can you ever forgive me?"

"You know I'm always here for you buddy." said Sonic.

End chapter


	26. Chapter 26 “The Chosen Hero”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Twenty-Six "The Chosen Hero"

"Tails I don't understand you? You said that I needed to ummm well I couldn't be here any more, now your saying it's not true?" said Sonic.

"Sonic time stopped for a few minutes you were frozen but unaware, it turns out the person who was telling me I was the last hope was a bad person, it turns out without you that future I saw would be real only a lot worse because I'm thinking she was in it for herself either that or she was planning on doing something different, I know it's true thank goodness it is! I was more scared then I've ever been of loosing my best friend!" said Tails still balling while hugging Sonic tightly.

Sonic was about to reply when their eyes were darted at Angie when they heard a noise like somebody shouting.

"You've interfered with the future Tails! Now I must FORCE you into completing your mission!" said Angie, but it was apparent to Tails that it wasn't Angie he was dealing with.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" said Tails pointing his finger at her in a shook-up state, he walked straight up to her much to the fox's surprise he got her in a head-lock.

"LET ME GO OR I'LL USE MY MOM'S SHOCKING ABILITIES!" said the glowing fox.

"TAILS!" said Sonic rushing to separate the two before something drastic happened.

"THIS IS NOT ANGIE! SHE'S BEING USED!" shouted Tails trying to keep her under control.

"I warned you Tails, Spike was to escape and take all of the memories with him that could remind him that Sonic is no good! When you and I get to this future you're going to die! All cause your friend Sonic was more important to you then your own life! Well hope you AND your buddy Sonic is happy!" said Anna slipping out of the headlock. (Who was using Angie as a connector)

Anna rubbed her arms acting a bit but she crossed them and as quick as light speed Tails found himself frozen in his pose, Anna had twisted the watch that had appeared on Angie's wrist after she used her as a connector Tails was helpless he couldn't move he was unaware of anything that Anna was going to attempt.

"Sorry Tails but I have a mission." thought Anna as she stepped up to Tails and forcing him in a headlock.

Anna unfroze time just enough so that she could say something to Sonic.

"SONIC! This is all your fault! I'm going to assassinate this fox because of you! You stupid hedgehog now you'll know what it's like to loose somebody you care about! It would have been better if the shield took you out like it was supposed to!" screamed Anna.

Sonic was too shocked to react; he pushed himself to run at sonic speed trying to free Tails who was yelling "DON'T BELIEVE HIM SONIC! I'LL BE OK! SHE WANTS YOU TO THINK IT'S YOUR FAULT DON'T BLAME YOURSELF!" he about got to them…but unfortunately the super fast hedgehog was too late for the first time in his life he had failed at rescuing Tails.

The fox he believed to be Angie fell down gasping for breath reaching for her belt witch gave her assurance she was not at her last breath.

"Sonic? w-what's wrong? It's Angie I think something was wrong with me a second ago." said Angie.

"…I don't know…somebody used you is what Tails said, but…I was too late…?" said Sonic in devastation.

"I have never been too late to help Tails…I failed? My buddy's gone?" thought Sonic.

Angie was Angie again but Tails was missing, in the distance a pink hedgehog ran as if his life depended on it, he panted tiredly when he got close enough to talk to them.

"Are you the real Sonic the hedgehog?" said the pink hedgehog.

"Yes." said Sonic not feeling in the mood to talk.

"I am Marty the hedgehog but I guess I failed this mission as well…I guess my Dad was right you need speed to be a time traveler, Sonic please keep your hope with you the world needs a hero now more then ever, you must swallow your devastation and move on." said Marty.

Sonic just got up and simply ran off immediately.

"I have failed again, gees my Dad's gonna be all over me and I won't be able to bring my Mom back." thought Marty as he slowly left.

Trixie got to the cliff, but she had missed everything, she did find Shadow and Spike passed out, Tai was standing looking faint.

"What happened here?" asked Trixie turning to Tai.

Tai's eyes were shut until he realized Trixie was talking to him.

"Your friendly fox that's what happened." said Tai.

Trixie's eyes were darted at the wrecked Cyclone she saw smoke rising from it and the shield coming on and off, she rushed over to it feeling how hot the metal exterior had gotten.

"Where's Tails? Did he get hurt?" said Trixie.

"He put a shield around us ready to take us out claiming it would better the future, your buddy Sonic's too gullible when it comes to how he trusts him he wasn't even putting up a fight thinking he could trust him, sorry Ma'am." said Tai.

Blake had been following her for hours and now Spike was clearly in his sight.

"I am going to take you with me Son, and maybe I can find a way to rid you without cheaply harming you while you're passed out although I wouldn't mind that we'll go ahead and see who the rightful ruler is." said Blake quietly as he grabbed Spike and pulled him easily by his shoulders.

Shadow quickly revived and rubbed his head briefly before rushing off back in Eggman's direction he didn't even want to know about what that was all about.

Blake started running backwards cautiously dragging passed-out Spike.

Trixie was about to ask Tai where Tails was but he seemed to know what she was going to ask.

"Tails vanished Ma'am he even made your hedgehog Sonic upset." said Tai.

Trixie noticed Angie putting a hand to her face in confusion.

"Angie?" said Trixie.

"I don't know what happened honest it was as if somebody else was doing those things." said Angie.

End chapter


	27. Chapter 27 “Pushed Over the Limit”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Twenty-Seven "Pushed Over the Limit"

Rex and Jewels got sick of waiting and decided to head off and look for Spike although Rex was staying far off from Jewels after she figured out where he was, he was feeling unhappy about the way he'd been treated. Jewels was trying to continue denying her feelings towards him and replacing it with thoughts of where Spike might be.

"Well I guess she's figured out my point, maybe I could at least try talking to her." thought Rex as he put his hand out still trying to show he wasn't going to be bullied anymore though.

"So you know where we are?" said Rex.

Jewels felt better now that he stopped the silence.

"No I don't but I was lucky to get a sort of sense of where we are from the computer screen, well before it was smashed." said Jewels attempting to laugh but she stopped after realizing Rex wasn't laughing along with her like he used to do a lot.

The smoke from the Cyclone rose up far enough to catch Rex's attention and he started speeding up as fast as he could go, and Jewels followed.

Trixie was seen talking to Tai but all of them went silent when Rex and Jewels stood there looking unaware of what was going on.

A long silence followed until Rex finally spoke out.

"Where's the Boss? He said he was going this way after Sonic." said Rex.

Trixie looked both ways around but didn't see Spike anywhere.

"I don't know." said Trixie bluntly.

"Well he didn't just leave without telling us." said Jewels putting her hands to her hips.

"The idiot red scarred hedgehog was over there last I saw him, but Shadow departed and I suppose the other hedgehog might have something to do with your missing team member." said Tai.

"HEY DON'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT SPIKE!" said Jewels.

"What are you going to do marry HIM now." mumbled Rex.

"My Former commander returned but I was distracted when he left." said Tai.

Trixie gave him full attention now.

"You're saying Blake was following me this whole time? Oh that dirty hedgehog." said Trixie.

"I would wish you would be more Nobel Ma'am naming him as such is the opposite of Nobel." said Tai still sore on the subject of his former leader.

"You let BLAKE get a hold of him?! You freak! You have no idea how sensitive this matter is!" said Jewels grabbing Tai by his cameo uniform lifting him slightly. "WHERE IS SPIKE?!" said Jewels.

"He went that way." said Tai pointing.

Jewels started rushing the way Tai pointed, but Rex stayed behind for a moment.

Trixie looked at Angie with shock.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" said Trixie.

"I was saved by your brother, he made this belt it gives me the chaos energy I need to sustain myself." said Angie.

"So…I don't have to run away anymore?" said Trixie smiling.

Rex interrupted them.

"Fox, if you know something it would be way better then getting a mission to find it out, I hate your guts you know." said Rex.

"Well you're no ride on the swing either!" said Trixie blowing her top now.

"Look I was only being honest with you, you have messed with the Boss so much you're lucky you're not the one feeling like you're incapable of anything and being scarred with horrible thoughts every time you look in the mirror and see the freaking mark you're stuck with, even I don't trust him as much anymore." said Rex referring to Spike.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DO have a scar that haunts me! And it's his fault I have it because it's his father that wanted HIS location! Look at this!" said Trixie removing her glove and showing the scar on her hand.

Rex stepped back waving his hands.

"Yeah yeah poor Trixie she's got a little scar on her hand, she's so perfect she's so sweet she's so adorable anyone in the whole world would like her she wouldn't have to impress deal with stress and die of embarrassment whenever she says something stupid." said Rex stopping his sentence when he realized some of his sarcasm related to himself.

"So you've got problems?! YOU'VE got problems?! This locket is Spike's fault also! He was the cause of it!" said Trixie about to get violent from her anger.

She looked about steaming she was breathing loudly and for the first time in a long time she looked ready to fight.

"AND ON TOP OF IT MY BROTHER'S MISSING!" screamed Trixie so loud it about had Rex Leap backwards.

"LIKE I'M NOT USED TO YELLING!" said Rex loudly and sarcastically.

Trixie clenched her fists after she put her glove back on; part of the glove appeared to be tearing by the pure force of her hand.

End chapter


	28. Chapter 28 “Pushed Hard”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Twenty-Eight "Pushed Hard"

"I am not one to get angry but you are pushing me hedgehog." said Trixie.

"I'm pushing you? Why dose that sound like something I've heard before?! If you wouldn't get in the way the Boss would be ruling this dump by now and I wouldn't be treated like trash IN the dump!" said Rex.

Trixie stomped her foot and drove her fist into Rex, Rex in no way expected this so it hurt him externally, he was injury prone and a swipe in the chest was not at all what he needed.

Tai helped Angie up and they stepped back due to how angry the other two were.

Rex grabbed Trixie by her tails and shoved her.

"Yeah and did I mention you're stupid?! I can lift hundreds of times my own weight and I am trained in hand-to-hand combat!" said Rex.

Trixie shoved herself into Rex again pushing him backwards, he about got her back with his strength but she lifted herself in the air and went at him from the air shoving him into the ground with her tails acting as a spin-dash.

The shearing sound pushed Rex closer to defeat, his groans to keep his ground was getting harder and harder to hold in as Trixie took her pain out on him.

"Should we assist them ma'am?" said Tai.

Angie turned her back on them.

"No we'd better leave and see if there's anybody else involved in all this business, wanna come along with me?" said Angie while running, Tai willingly followed behind her.

Trixie started shouting at him picturing him as the cause for all the things that have been happening, her locket, her missing brother, her lost friends, her cause for the problems that went on before, her feeling of uselessness, not to mention being tortured for something she didn't do, Rex was getting his butt kicked and that was surprisingly an understatement, it seemed her anger overcame her lack of skill.

Rex closed his eyes having marks from her tails all over him her tails were sharp when they were twirled as hard as they were and every time he tried pushing them back it cut his hand.

Then Rex let out a yell.

"I'M SORRY! I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE HATED ANYMORE! I JUST DON'T WANT HER TO THINK I'M A MORON!" cried Rex.

Trixie's expression changed from anger to fear, she had nearly crippled Rex she looked at herself after she backed away in disbelief.

"Did…did I do that to him…?" Trixie said faintly.

Rex had a few scars and bruises if not worse then that; his gloves were beyond repair he put his hands underneath his arms kneeling to the ripped ground.

"I don't want to be bad, I just want to be around her I want her to know how I feel and I don't want to feel bad about anything anymore." said Rex faintly.

"I am so sorry I'm really sorry I don't know what came over Me." said Trixie trying to help him up but Rex denied her help.

"Just stay away from me!" said Rex with his eyes watered by the pain on his wrist.

Trixie couldn't face seeing him hurt because of her she ran away as quickly as she could.

Jewels had heard Rex's screaming and came running.

"Rex are you alright?!" said Jewels.

"LEAVE!" said Rex pushing Jewels away causing her to step backwards.

"This isn't like him at all…did I really upset him that much? Nah he…just wants to be friends he can't there's no way he likes me more then that…the words he just said proves it if he wants to be friend AT ALL…" thought Jewels.

Rex stood up right looking angrily at Jewels.

"This is all her fault." thought Rex.

"I quit Jewels! Tell the Boss I'm no longer helping his good for nothing team! Go and find him yourself hope you two have a nice life!" said Rex storming off.

Jewels tried to stop him from leaving but she was unaware of a lot of things from coming in in the middle of it.

Something inside her told her to go after him.

"Rex Wait!" said Jewels.

"No Jewels! I'm tired of waiting!" said Rex continuing to leave.

Rex was too far off to hear her though but she blurted out the only thing she could think of to keep him from running.

"BUT! I love you Rex that's why I'm mean sometimes!" she shouted.

But Rex was too far off, she took it as an acknowledgement of what he thought in her mind his leaving after her saying that meant he didn't care but really he didn't hear her.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind letting out a scream but was not heard since her mouth was covered.

"So you love him huh? Guess I'll make sure he knows It." said the figure.

End chapter


	29. Chapter 29 “Stuck in the Cave”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Twenty-Nine "Stuck in the Cave"

Blake had dragged Spike back into his temporary base (witch was the cave Trixie found him in)

When Spike woke up he couldn't move, his hands were tied behind his back, he looked over in shock at Blake but Blake was loosing it he was banging quietly on the wall looking about to break down.

"I can't do it…I didn't want your Mom to go you know I had to because she would have went to our enemies with the information in a heart beat." said Blake.

Spike just glared at him.

"I don't believe that." muttered Spike.

"Course you don't, man what I would do to have the stupid pure kingliness you have! How did my own son surpass me the day he was born." said Blake.

"I am not your son." said Spike.

Blake leaned over Spike one hand on his own knee the other against the wall of the cave looking him in the eye.

"Sure you aren't, you have the same look in your eye that I had at your age, I was very dark and independent just like you I even had a group of friends till they all turned their backs on me you know, that's going to happen to you in due time." said Blake.

"Why don't you deal with me and be done with it it!" said Spike trying to block out the worlds Blake was saying.

"I can't, while you were passed out I tried but it seems I don't have the strength that you have, I even heard you took out the pink fox's pal just to try to set off a chain reaction of some kind that way you'd have the other planet to yourself, I heard her mumbling it while I was following her I must say quite impressive." said Blake.

"Yes but that plan failed and it's his fault for undoing it I would have preferred them all out of my life." said Spike.

"That include your friends?" said Blake amused.

"No." said Spike firmly.

"So you do care for somebody other then yourself." said Blake.

"NO! I just trust them." said Spike.

"Now that I don't believe, you trust the heroes that you wish to annihilate but you're saying you don't care about your teammates?" said Blake.

Power had searched everywhere but he could just not find Melody.

"What have I done…" thought Power till he overheard Spike's voice in the cave nearby.

He hid listening closely.

Spike had paused his reply for a short while; he was tired of all this business with his father.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM! I leader needs to trust his teammates but it doesn't mean he'd care at all if they weren't his teammates." said Spike in a loud booming voice.

Blake's eye wandered over to Power who had heard what Spike said.

"Then I guess you don't care your teammate knows that as well." said Blake pointing his eye at Power.

Spike turned his head.

Power ran as if his life depended on it.

"I am no longer going to be the glue that holds the team together, I am going to leave and live my life on my own I can't have this happen ever again." thought Power.

"What have you done?! I did not mean it like that, he's my most trusted and loyal teammate and now he thinks I'm using him." said Spike.

"Yeah you probably should have kept your mouth shut." said Blake.

"Just leave me alone." said Spike turning facing the wall.

"What are you not enjoying your father son time?" said Blake meaning to pester Spike further.

"I would have finished the job before but I'm not like you." muttered Spike.

"That's just an excuse, I at least admit my weakness in taking out my own blood." said Blake.

"You didn't have a problem when it came to Mom." said Spike.

"I didn't want to! And I didn't my soldiers took her out of the way I just didn't interfere." said Blake.

"That's just as bad." said Spike.

"Well I never said I was a hero, it seems to me you're no hero either." said Blake.

"Being a Hero is determined on opinion." said Spike.

"Yeah huh I can see that, Spike the great warrior huh? Well I used to be the favored one." said Blake.

"So you're jealous?" said Spike.

"OF COURSE! But I don't understand why." said Blake.

"Let me go and drop It." said Spike.

"No I won't, I can't rid you of my life so I am going to have it happen in another way, I'm leaving you here." said Blake.

"Well that sure shows you're tuff." said Spike sarcastically.

"Don't you care?" said Blake.

"Do YOU care?" said Spike.

"Heh well all I know now is I have a thrown to regain, glad you won't be here to stop me hope you enjoy your long stay in this cave before well you know." said Blake evilly leaving.

Spike was left alone.

"Well I suppose this is the end of the road, I know Power won't come back and I've pretty much messed up the lives of my best friends." said Spike.

Trixie ran out into the cave again upset assuming that Blake had left and that nobody would see her upset in there..

"Spike?" said Trixie spotting Spike, she hesitated but she couldn't help staying it was raining once again and the lightning was back so she almost had no choice.

Spike turned his head away from her.

"You might as well leave now." said Spike.

"Why don't you just use your spikes? If they can break metal they'll break those ropes." said Trixie sympathetically.

"What's the point." said Spike closing his eyes.

"Why am I talking to him? it's his fault that Ken died but I…I feel sorry for him somehow sort of like he's not so different from me…no I can't side with him though he's in no doubt evil and cruel not to mention his goal in world conquest, but maybe there's a way I can get him to stop all that." thought Trixie.

Trixie stepped over to him leaned over with one knee on the ground and untied the ropes breaking Spike free.

Spike stood up slowly.

"Ok now I'm really confused." thought Spike.

"Well go, you'd better leave me alone now though you owe Me." said Trixie with a small smile.

"huh, well you said yourself I could have broken those ropes myself so I owe you nothing, see you when my quest is complete if you're still alive that is." said Spike chuckling as he left feeling the will to live a whole lot more all of a sudden.

"Maybe I shouldn't have set him free so quickly." thought Trixie.

End chapter


	30. Chapter 30 “Vicky’s Quest”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Thirty "Vicky's Quest"

Vicky had bumped straight into Spike as he was running and she was running they ended up in a collision.

"Why don't you look where you're going idiot!" said Spike.

"AHHH! It's YOU!" said Vicky reaching behind her for her hammer hesitating pulling it out.

Spike rubbed the back of his head he was sore from being hit against the wall when Tails' shield exploded.

"What are you looking at?" said Spike seeing the worried look in Vicky's eye that didn't come off from her normally.

Vicky was shaking slightly still thinking of the words that Blue had told her about her needing to save the future, she about took her hammer out at last when Power caught up to Spike.

"My Master I doubted you after I thought over the things that you have done for me and the fact that you don't mean the things you say sometimes because…well I am very sorry if I was mistaken with words you said, if it was your father you could have been speaking under duress." said Power.

"No Power I am sorry it was in a way duress but I've not been myself lately." said Spike.

Power had overlooked Vicky who was standing there but caught his sight on her when he saw the hammer handle that was barely visible.

"Master?" said Power.

"Oh she ran into me, literately." said Spike.

"Well you need my assistance?" said Power.

"Honestly I really don't care but since she's one of those foxes I suppose it would help our current plan." said Spike.

Vicky started backing up.

"Hey what are you doing?" said Spike.

"Vicky this is your chance, you know nobody in the world could make a hammer like the one you made because the type of metal could only be made by the metals that are back on our planet, he couldn't have been lying and although I don't know if he was telling the truth of us being uhhh well you know married I can know he was being serious about Spike, I just need to get myself together, this was never a problem before it shouldn't be now." thought Vicky.

Power was getting annoyed with what looked to be a mental-case-foxy in his eyes; he approached her not expecting anything but talk.

"Now listen we've had about enough of your foxes it's as simple as that." said Power.

Vicky took her hammer out and within seconds out of the surprise Power was being showered in attacks Power forced Vicky out of the way fighting so fast she didn't even see it happen.

"Wow, I didn't know I could react that quickly." thought Power.

Vicky was still standing wielding her hammer.

"Why on earth were you attacking me? I didn't even attempt to capture you yet." said Power.

"because." said Vicky

Spike scratched his head not interfering.

"'Because' isn't a good enough answer." said Power.

"Well it's all you're going to know!" said Vicky.

"Look normally I'm not the type that's up for a fight out of the blue but that's what it may come to if you don't shape up." said Power in a darker voice then usual.

Vicky pushed Power aside and charged at Spike with her hammer.

Spike's reflexes lead him to give her a strong punch backwards.

Surprises on how fast he was to reacting got her alarmed but more focused.

Spike didn't think much of her fighting skills but welcomed the fight anyhow.

"Remember this is important that you win, if he gets away the future uhh that future Blue told me about." thought Vicky as she got her hammer more into the fight.

"You're crazy! Why are you fighting him?!" said Power shaking his arms up and down with nothing to do but watch Spike and Vicky fight.

"This is NOT the day to mess with me!" said Spike in a deep and booming voice elbowing her backwards and grabbing her hammer.

Spike backed up just enough so that he could catch Vicky's attention.

He grinned darkly in a way that could almost surprise Power who was standing present.

"If you dare to mess with me again, THIS will be YOU next time." said Spike taking her hammer in both hands and snapping it in half over his knee.

He slid the two broken pieces in front of her feet.

"MY HAMMER!" exclaimed Vicky picking up the two broken pieces.

"I don't have time for this, I need to pull my team back together again, let's go we'll capture a les bothersome one." said Spike moving his hand signaling Power to come with.

Vicky pulled out the hammer that Blue had left behind when she thought he lost his memory, when she looked closer at it she could see that the center of it had been repaired before.

"He really was telling the truth…if that's true then maybe he was right about Spike needing to go, but I can't do this alone." thought Vicky.

Vicky tried putting her old hammer back together but it wasn't going to work unless she could meld the pieces together but the reason the metal wasn't made anymore was because it needed extreme heat to repair it and there was only one person that she knew who could help.

"I need to get to Flame." said Vicky as she rushed holding the two pieces carefully in her hands.

End chapter


	31. Chapter 31 “A Few Things To Get Straight

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Thirty-One "A Few Things To Get Straight"

"Hello Rex I am here for the info." said Leo who seemed to show up out of nowhere demanding Rex Give him information.

Rex was too steamed to talk he shook his head no, Jewels caught up to him.

"What's going on?" said Jewels.

"Well I am giving you ONE last chance to let the cat out of the bag." said Leo.

"I'm not giving you anything." said Rex.

"You know you sure have a lot of conflict and fighting in your life I really don't want to add any more." said Leo.

"It's not like I actually know what's on my Boss's mind he's too unpredictable for me to be of any help, not that I'd help you." said Rex calming down more now.

Rex felt strange when Jewels was next to him almost as if there was something different about her now.

"Jewels can you please leave?" said Rex.

Jewels refused him.

"Anything he has to say I will hear." said Jewels.

"Look this doesn't concern you." said Rex.

"I am not leaving." said Jewels.

Rex rubbed his face with his hands.

"Jewels you're impossible." said Rex quietly.

"Sorry to bother you but if you don't tell me the location of where he is and also what he is planning I am forced to take harsh actions." said Leo.

"I'm not afraid of you besides you can't just hurt somebody she is right there there's no way you could do anything without my knowing." said Rex.

"Are you so sure?" said Leo confidently.

"What are you saying?" asked Rex.

Jewels grabbed Rex's hand and looked eye to eye with him.

"Rex I love you!" said Jewels.

"W-w-what?!" said Rex in amazement.

Before his eyes Jewels grinned evilly and then switched form to somebody else.

"You're not Jewels!" said Rex.

"Yeah when'd you figure that out?" she said.

"This is Anna she came from the future to secure the future, she has some of the powers her mother has currently and your Jewels is already captured." said Leo.

"yes and I don't have much time, luckily with Tails going to the future along with me there was a glitch in the time-warp it left Tails going into the future and dropped me back quite luckily in this part of the past, it let me stay longer in the past because of the time-line it allows few changes to the past but I am able to keep things from basically blowing up the universe when others are sent to different time-lines in this case it's Tails." said Anna.

"Secure the Future? What are you talking about?" said Rex.

"He will have the planet at his whim but only if certain things go as planned." said Leo.

"yes I am here to make sure this happens, I know that your son's here trying to stop us from keeping the future that way but I'll take care of him later." said Anna.

"Oh you're going down!" said Rex about to pound Leo but Leo put his hand out in front.

"I wouldn't recommend it I have your girl in custody because I know in the future you would not be willing to help the leader." said Leo.

"I lost my trust in the Boss the day he almost killed the lot of us, I'm only on that team for Jewels." said Rex.

"I am not talking about him, and you will do as I say for Jewels' sake." said Leo.

Rex felt small but he would do anything for Jewels to be safe even if he was still angry at her.

"I want to talk to her first." said Rex.

"Ok then we will take you to her I will discuss our agreement later." said Leo.

Rex miserably drug himself to follow the two.

Meanwhile Trixie had been feeling horrible after fighting with Rex; she now knew she had to do something; she rubbed her eyes still confused.

"Alright I am going to find a way to Tails somehow, I am not a good inventor but if I go back maybe I can fix the tornado to help in some way." said Trixie now motivated to go back and fix the tornado.

Angie and Tai had been on a wild goose chase but Tai was unaware Angie had just made up an excuse to get him alone.

"Hedgehog I have no idea what made Tails change his mind of eliminating you Spike Sonic and Shadow but I won't let that future I saw happen." said Angie.

"Oh you aren't serious." said Tai.

"sorry but I am, I am not going to fight you because I know how skilled you are with a sword, but I won't let things go the wrong way." said Angie grabbing Tai giving him an electric shock through him and his swords leaving him not far from destruction.

"I'm not wasting my future by keeping you alive, sorry." said Angie raising her hand.

Angie was however tackled down.

"Miss Angie what are you doing?!" said Cream.

Angie had already had electricity going through her and since Cream had pushed her she ended up shocked.

Cheese went medieval on her after seeing Cream hurt.

"No stop it was an accident!" said Angie pleading for the chao to stop socking her in the face.

Cream asked Cheese to stop and the chao flew back next to Cream.

"Miss Angie I thought you were my friend." said Cream disappointed.

"I am Cream! You're the only friend I've ever had!" said Angie.

"Then why are you hurting people again? I thought you were stopping that Mister Tai is Flame's friend he's a good Guy." said Cream.

"No he's not he's bad in the future." said Angie.

"What makes you so sure?" said Tai.

"Aren't you supposed to be gone by now." said Angie.

"Almost thanks to you ma'Am." said Tai.

"Look I know you turn on your so-called commander Flame is not safe when you're around you're just waiting till you know enough." said Angie.

"That isn't true in the least, I think he treats me with more respect then any other former leader I have had thus Far." said Tai.

"Then why so touchy when anyone mentions Blake huh?" said Angie.

"Because I am a person of honor, I respect my leaders." said Tai.

Angie circled him.

"I may not be a very good judge of character but I can tell when somebody is lying." said Angie threateningly.

Tai lowered his eyes in an annoyed expression.

"Really now then why is my commander telling me you were tricked by Spike when he lied?" said Tai.

"That's how I can tell, you're hiding something come clean because I am not stopping what I was told to do, my whole life I have had nothing important to do now I do so spill it." said Angie.

Tai put his hand to his face proving he was annoyed by the questioning.

"I hide nothing, and even if I was hiding something I would not tell you Ma'am you're on one side one minute and the other side the next." said Tai.

End chapter


	32. Chapter 32 “Unsure & Stuck In a Dilemma“

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Thirty-Two "Unsure and Stuck In a Dilemma"

Rex got to where he needed to go surprisingly quickly, a big building witch looked a lot like one of Blake's previous bases was where he ended up.

"Where is she?" said Rex demandingly.

"yeah well first we need to be sure that you will not try breaking your girl out, we know of your great strength so we made it so that even if you get her out we can assure of her 'accident' even without her being in custody." said Leo.

Rex looked up sadly.

"What is it you want from me?" said Rex.

"We already told you 'information' oh and we couldn't tell you the other part of the deal back then because we had no leverage but we need YOU period." said Anna.

"Me? What could I do?" said Rex.

"your relationship got in the way in the future so much that eventually you abandoned all, even your girl Jewels until she had an accident in the future but you can stop that from happening." said Anna in a confident yet chilling voice.

"Jewels is gone in the future?!" said Rex.

"Yes and it ends up your fault and the reason that 'he' is not secure as a leader, you must sacrifice yourself and when you do that Jewels will never risk her life to help you and she will never have gotten into danger." said Anna.

"I don't believe you." said Rex turning his back on them.

Anna pressed a button on her watch and a small screen popped up in mid air like a hologram.

"This invention is how I know if I am achieving my mission I will zoom in closer on the image." said Anna pulling Rex to look.

What Rex saw was a possible future self sadly looking down after putting flowers on the ground next to something; Rex closed his eyes it was too painful to look.

"Shut it off." said Rex.

Anna turned of her screen.

"Unless you want 'rest in peace' in your girl's future you will do exactly what I say." said Anna.

Rex was in the biggest dilemma of his life what could he do he knew he would have to listen to them now.

"I want to see her, and then I'll help you." said Rex sadly.

Leo pulled out a controller and the door opened.

"We'll let you say goodbye then we'll release her." said Leo.

Rex rushed inside, Jewels was chained to the ground when he ran over to her.

"Rex thank goodness you're here!" said Jewels in a hopeful voice.

Rex sat down next to her.

"Jewels I really am sorry." said Rex.

"No I am sorry I've treated you horribly your whole life and you've always come back for me anyway, then I do it over and over again but really I don't mean to upset you…it's just my stupid personality I just get oblivious to things." said Jewels.

"I guess we're both guilty then." said Rex laughing slightly but still having the sorrowful look in his eyes.

He grabbed the heavy eighty-pound chains and snapped them in two like a toothpick then grabbed her relieved.

"Ok Jewels you can go now but you can't come back for Me." said Rex.

"I don't understand." said Jewels innocently.

"Never mind that just go I don't think I can come with you." said Rex.

"But why? This place should be easy for you to get out of." said Jewels but was interrupted.

"Never mind Jewels just leave and don't come back." said Rex very sincerely.

Jewels left still feeling like he wasn't telling her something; she looked back one more time when Rex spoke out.

"Jewels?" said Rex.

"Yes?" said Jewels not really believing Rex would have a problem meeting up with her later because of his strength.

"…nothing sorry just be careful." said Rex again not having the courage to tell her what he was really thinking.

Jewels smiled and left.

"I'm sure he's coming after me later, he's just putting on an act for those guys that chained me up there." said Jewels hopingly.

Right as Jewels got out of anything's range the whole place seemingly blew up in smoke and explosions, wreckage flew everywhere and the place caught fire after being struck in an implosion.

"NOOOOO!" Jewels screamed running back towards the newly made wreckage.

Pieces of metal were flying and the left over gas tanks all blew to kingdom come but she didn't hear Rex at all.

Anna was not anywhere to be seen but Leo was present she grabbed him and started strangling him out of devastation and despair that she hadn't been pushed to before.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" said Jewels in a teary yet booming voice.

But Leo only took her hands off him and smiled not saying a word.

She demanded an explanation.

"he just did you a great favor Jewels you're released and now you have one less member of Spike's team to worry about of course it's your fault though if you look at it in the predictable way that comes when an overemotional local looses somebody." said Leo.

Jewels was silent and scared at this point.

She lowered on her knees holding herself up by her hands barely desperately wishing it had all been a dream rather then reality.

End chapter


	33. Chapter 33 “Overpowered in Fire”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Thirty-Three "Overpowered in Fire"

Flame opened the window when he saw Vicky running his direction.

"Vicky? What's wrong?" said Flame noticing her fast pace.

She rushed inside.

"Flame I saw Blue from the future and I have to get rid of Spike but he snapped my hammer in half." said Vicky putting her speed to her words by mistake.

"Wait wait back up." said Flame.

"I can't I don't have time to wait Flame I actually found him for once and I don't want to loose his trail." said Vicky sounding a little calmer.

Flame sat her down on his living room sofa; Tim looked over not expecting Vicky.

"Alright I'll take one minute, listen Spike needs to be taken out of the future." said Vicky. "Blue was from the future but I'm positive he wasn't making it up he says that I'm the one who can stop him but I have a problem, my hammer's snapped in half and this metal needs extreme heat to be repaired." said Vicky.

"Vicky you know I can't go to that level of heat it's dangerous besides I only use my powers if they can help people or if I'm practicing, they're hard to get control over ever since Blake's soldiers poured some kind of toxins in one of the fires I started." said Flame.

Vicky rubbed her face.

"look this is an emergency you won't have to do anything else I just need you to get my hammer fixed, listen I haven't hardly ever asked much of you Flame now I really need your help this time." said Vicky.

"Flame's helped you plenty before can't you just get lost." said Tim.

"Stop being an emotional cry baby you were a lot nicer before you lost your powers." said Vicky.

"I'm sorry but I woke up early today I'm grouchy, and please don't mention my powers." said Tim going back to reading his comic be got from who knows where.

Flame scooted off the sofa standing up.

"All right Vicky if you really need me that bad." said Flame.

"Thank you Flame this is real important." said Vicky going out the door.

Outside Flame was breathing slowly trying to pace himself.

"Put your hammer together and on the ground then back away from It." said Flame.

Vicky placed it on the ground then stepped away from the hammer and Flame started moving his hands up and down about the same way he did before whenever he started getting flames around before.

Sure enough a fire started and circled the hammer in a convenient way.

When Flame closed his fists the fire formed directly around the snapped middle of the hammer's metal slowly repairing it.

He started sweating because the heat was rising rapidly as he moved closer to the hammer putting his fiery hands trying to keep the metal so that they could be fixed together by melting the hammer slightly instead of only repairing the two halves.

The hammer was repaired.

"Hey Vicky I did It!" said Flame happy but sounding tired.

Suddenly the flames weren't dying down Flame was surrounded unharmed but stuck.

He tossed the hammer overhead but Vicky's attention was grabbed when the fire had caught onto the grass and started heading for the house.

Tim was comfortably parked on the sofa reading a comic book when the houses caught fire, the fire alarm Tails installed started going off and he tried running through the door but it collapsed before he could get there.

"JAKE HELP!" he hollered.

"Flame help! Your house is on fire!" shouted Vicky.

Flame tried pushing the flames that were holding him back but it wasn't any use he pushed his powers over the limit when he put on the extreme heat.

"Vicky! I can't get over there help my brother!" shouted Flame in a panic.

Vicky tried picking up the hammer but it burned her hand when she tried picking it up, she let out a yelp but shook her hand and grabbed it by its other end running as fast as she could for the house.

Tim was coughing and found he couldn't breathe.

Vicky burst through the wall using her opposite end of her hammer to block the damage.

"Tim where are you?!" Vicky hollered at the top of her lounges.

"Over here." said Tim weekly coughing uncontrollably.

Vicky tried repeatedly to get to him but a large fire was keeping him in place.

"Oh no." said Tim closing his eyes from the pain of his burns and the smoke that blew up in his face.

but when he opened his eyes again…there weren't any burns Vicky's calls got fainter and fainter until suddenly his pure blue tail's tip had a red flame around it, Vicky was getting burned but she still had a safe way out she only stayed in to try to find Tim.

Tim wiped the soot off his eyes and looked at his hands that had its glove burned off, but every time he blinked something stranger happened he was convinced he was in a state of illusion so he tried to run.

Vicky had breathed in too much smoke and fell over still clutching on to that hammer like she had most of her life, Tim found he could run through the fire as if it were just a smoke screen he rushed over dragging Vicky by the other end of her hammer, right out of the building before the gas pipes had caught fire and exploded they both made it out alive, Flame pounded on the wall of burning flames around him until he at last broke free, he rushed to get to safety but stopped short when he saw his brother and Vicky outside nearby but out of harm's way.

"Tim…but how?" said Flame.

"I don't know it didn't affect me after I got burned." said Tim.

Everyone lay down on the ground breathing loudly.

End chapter


	34. Chapter 34 “Anna’s True Intentions”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Thirty-Four "Anna's True Intentions"

Jewels had thought that Rex went along with the base but unbeknownst to the two of them he wasn't in there when the thing blew up.

Rex didn't know what in the world was going on, he was trapped somewhere but his view wasn't on the scenery because there wasn't any, he had somehow gotten on a ship in the middle of deep space.

"I see you've at last woken up, I guess you're not made for chaos control like me, you're one lucky sucker that I need you to reset the future." said Anna who was peering at him.

"Why did you take me here? I thought you wanted me dead." said Rex.

"no you idiot I only told you that so your girl would believe us, we faked your death in front of her that way we wouldn't get your Boss and the others getting mixed up in our affairs, from now on you work for us." said Anna.

Rex just screamed in a rage.

"You made Jewels think I died just so she wouldn't go after me?" said Rex.

"She didn't even care so why not." said Anna.

"What are you talking about?!" said Rex.

"Jewels doesn't care she was happy when the base blew." said Anna.

"I…I don't believe you." said Rex.

"fine I'll prove it to you." said Anna pressing a button on her watch and showing Jewels on the screen, doing exactly what Anna said she did.

Rex banged his hand on the ground almost crying but too angry to do so.

Anna shut the screen off.

Anna secretly had an extraordinary power, she can make anyone at any time see anything she wants them to see without altering reality, she messes with a person's eyesight to show them things that may have happened or things that may not have happened but her watch lets her to focus the image into a more believable state on a computer screen.

This was how she had Tails believing that Sonic had turned evil and how she tricked so many others before, although that alternate future with Dark Sonic was mostly true that was exactly the future she wanted.

"ok in the future you're on the wrong side, but you've been chosen because it's important in the future that things don't all go as planned that's why we must have everything go perfectly." said Anna.

"Who are you people?" said Rex very frustrated.

"I can't tell you everything but I will explain a little more, your son Marty may not seem like much but he determents the fate of many high ranking officers he is super intelligent even though he's ten years old his IQ is off the chart and he puts it to use against us, it is important that the ruler becomes the ruler of the planet, I hate rebels there were rebels in Blake's time and now in my time and beyond that, anyway what's important is that you never get married and never have kids then we will have no problem with the rebels except with those stupid two tailed foxes but we'll take care of them later." said Anna.

"Let me get this straight, you took me away from all the people I care about to make sure that I never get a kid? And there's a group of FOXES that are challenging your highly trained people? What's next pink elephants?" said Rex.

"I kid you not; I am ONE of those high ranking officers! Years later in time I die I'm only alive right now because a few years later they found a way to use time travel so they got me told me everything showed me for my own eyes and explained but I'm not new to this in my time He is ruler only there are a lot of bumps on the way, now if you don't do as I say I'll just get rid of you right now to make sure you never get married and get that little pipsqueak." said Anna.

Rex sighed.

"I am not going to throw away my future for the Boss I will never trust him again after he lost it on the cliff he hit Jewels Melody and Power all for no reason! and his father's insane too and that complicates him, ever since he got that scar it seemed to scar him in his mind as well…I feel really bad for him because I can level with his loosing people left and right all the time in the past or at least that's all Jewels told me but the only reason I'm on his team right now is to be with my friends and do a job that means something, if I don't mean anything well I won't help him unless he at least lets us in on it like he promised us." said Rex.

"You don't have that option." said Anna.

"I don't really think he could lead a planet by himself well after his scar he's way too on edge and he doesn't seem to care about anything anymore I don't think that would help this world any." said Rex.

"And Spike is not the person I am speaking of for the last time! And I see you've made up your mind, I will however give you one last chance to give in and obey me otherwise I'll be forced to take you out." said Anna.

"Oh come on you're like thirteen years old yourself, I am not a weakling." said Rex smashing his fist against his other hand.

Anna scratched her head.

"I may be thirteen but I have better powers then my mom did and I won't be tricked like that worthless one either." said Anna.

"Wait your mom is Angie?" said Rex.

"Well DUH." said Anna making a rude remark.

"Oh ok then, now I won't help you EVER." said Rex.

"they said that you would say that, just like you are in the future so convinced but blind as a bat when it comes to what's important, that's probably why in the future you weren't able to save yourself so you relied on your girl then messed everything up, you never did tell her how you felt." said Anna.

"LISTEN HERE! DON'T TALK THAT WAY TO ME!" said Rex.

"you're worse then Knuckles when it comes to his master emerald when I talk to you about Jewels and yourself, show some backbone guy." said Anna.

"I'm not obsessed with anything." said Rex.

"listen Rex you need to make a choice because Jewels dies if you really do want to go back to them, if you were ready to die a minute ago then you must be ready to take orders by now." said Anna.

"I guess…you're right…besides she doesn't seem to care she looked even more then uncaring but happy I was gone, and after I risked my neck over and over for her because the only thing she has in the team is her smarts well I guess I was fooled this whole time, I will do what you want." said Rex finally giving in.

"Good then start repairing this ship, we need great strength for this place to be back in working order." said Anna.

Rex looked around but the place he was in didn't seem like something he'd seen before.

"This is the space colony ark, the planet you're viewing is what's left of your world." said Anna pointing the planet out through the window.

"So the rumors of our planet slowly being destroyed were true…" said Rex.

"Yes and this is the space colony that your friends tried to stop before, I need this ship because we are going to use it on the new planet you're currently on." said Anna.

"You're insane that would obliterate everyone!" said Rex.

"Yes and no, I am an engineer as well as a high ranking officer, I will make it so only the previous soldiers that worked under Blake and I'll make sure your ex-teammates are unharmed and Shadow will be fine I may include Sonic depending if he blames himself for Tails or not because if not he's only a pest in the future, I know the exact locations of them I studied the past for years because I was a history fanatic so judging from where they will be I can be sure where to fire." said Anna.

"Yeah what about the fact that it's pointing in a whole other galaxy." said Rex.

"Simple, I expand my chaos control using my mother's belt it has chaos energy within it, she may go along with the planet in the end but that doesn't really concern Me." said Anna.

"Who am I taking orders from? She's ready to take out her mom she's got to be totally nuts." thought Rex.

End chapter


	35. Chapter 35 “Using Chaos Control”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Thirty-Five "Using Chaos Control"

Trixie found the tornado again still in its cyclone mode, she looked it over and then started messing with it with Tails' tool kit.

"Perfect only the shield isn't working." said Trixie happily jumping in the Cyclone. "Unfortunately I don't think Tails has time travel in mind when he build this, I wish I knew where Tai was then I'd ask him a few questions about what happened." said Trixie still tinkering with a few of the wires inside the plane.

Inside there was something suspicious, she opened the secret glove compartment and found something very unusual inside.

"A chaos emerald? He must have taken it out from the workshop, amazing I thought all of these were shattered." thought Trixie picking the emerald up.

She looked both directions.

"This is perfect, maybe I can render its powers to take me to where Tails is." said Trixie.

Suddenly she realized there actually was somebody there.

"Hello my dear." said the voice.

Trixie recognized the spiky hedgehog.

"Spike or Dark Spike, what are you doing here?" said Trixie hiding the chaos emerald behind her back before he could see it.

"Yeah I came back to this time because I realized I had unfinished business." said Dark Spike glaring at her.

"What is it you want from me?" said Trixie.

"The chaos emerald you're hiding behind your back and to make sure your dead." said Dark Spike quite bluntly.

"It's impossible he can't see through me, he's trying to see if I really have It." thought Trixie.

Trixie showed her hands empty and emerald-less witch was enough to keep Dark Spike guessing, she actually had it held with her two tails out of sight.

"you know if not for you I might be in control by now I had all the freedom fighters at my disposal and I did have a plan for that Sonic till you foxes came along, I hate to admit it but you've really become pests not that you threaten me." said Dark Spike.

"You always were out of your mind Spike from the future or not, I've really had it with the bunch of you and to think I let you out of that cave." said Trixie.

Dark Spike's jaw dropped in amazement.

"What is it?" said Trixie wondering about the look on his face.

Power was behind her.

"Master? Is that you?" said Power.

Dark Spike shook himself and his quills went up like razor blades.

"It's a trick." thought Dark Spike.

"Ok what's the big deal?" said Trixie.

"He looks like my Master but he looks different." thought Power.

Dark Spike ignored Power completely and rushed over to Trixie standing directly in front of her glaring down at her.

"Give me the emerald or I'll drive something a lot more dangerous then a glare into you." said Dark Spike in a commanding voice.

Trixie tried taking to the air she started flying high to avoid Dark Spike's attack but in doing so the emerald dropped out of her tail.

Dark Spike almost grabbed hold of it but Power still riled up by all the odd things that had been happening grabbed it before anyone else.

"Master? What is wrong?" said Power.

"I don't need to talk to you Faker!" said Dark Spike.

"F-F-Faker?" said Power confused in what he was being called.

"Wasn't that what Tails told me Sonic called Shadow the first time he saw him?" thought Trixie.

Suddenly Dark Spike started fighting Power violently right out of the blue.

"No Master stop! I can't fight you!" said Power.

"Give me the emerald!" screeched Dark Spike.

"You're out of your mind!" said Power.

"Do it now!" said Dark Spike after delivering a punch across Powers jaw.

Power held his jaw dropping the emerald.

"I have to react quickly or he'll get the emerald!" thought Trixie jumping in the driver's seat of the Tornado.

Trixie was trying to turn it to the tornado-mode but slipped when she jumped into the seat and pressed the firing button.

Dark Spike was hit directly witch sent the emerald flying and the shots hitting him repeatedly.

Trixie gasped but the only thing she could do was try and press something to make the Cyclone stop firing, she reached for the lever thinking it was the switching mode and the Hyper-Tornado-Mode was activated.

Dark Spike was severely wounded he didn't care about the emerald anymore the emeralds weren't even working anyhow because of the reaction with his fake emeralds the emeralds could only get power once in a while.

Power was horrified Trixie didn't know what to do so she just grabbed the emerald while flying and took Tails' plane up in the air as far as she could, the shield closed around her and the autopilot was switched on.

"Oh no this is Tails' plane he only taught me how to fly the old Glider, what do I do what do I do?" said Trixie in a fearful panic.

The Hyper-Tornado was going extremely fast almost at sonic speed, it was pointed up and she soon found she was leaving the world's stratosphere.

"What do I do what do I do!" said Trixie realizing this.

The emerald she was holding got its power back because of it not being in that world's limitation and it was too far to react to Dark Spike's chaos emeralds.

"Maybe I could use this, Tails told me all about how the chaos emeralds have special power to do almost anything, and maybe it could count for time travel? That other Spike seemed to have an easy time of it maybe that means the emeralds let their owner use them, Knuckles always would tell the Master Emerald to do things but maybe it would work in a regular emerald." thought Trixie.

"Tails is out there somewhere in either time or somewhere on the planet but since that girl that Tai told me was from the future…or whoever told me I can't really think right now." said Trixie rubbing her head.

"Well then I guess I'll have to try." said Trixie holding on to the emeralds closing her eyes in hope of using chaos control.

But the emerald didn't work.

"Oh I'd hoped it would work…I mean when all seven were together they let who held them longest use them, maybe if I say that uhhh what was it Shadow said? Chaos Portal? No that's not it...was it uhh…Chaos control?" said Trixie panicking when the chaos emerald went haywire.

since the chaos emerald was separated from the others it allowed normal people to use them not just the ones that were born able to use them like Shadow Spike Angie or Sonic, Trixie closed her eyes again because the light about blinded her.

End chapter


	36. Chapter 36 “Pushed and Picked On”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Thirty-Six "Pushed and Picked On"

Spike was furious he ran over everywhere looking for the members of his team, he found Jewels on the ground weeping.

"What's wrong Jewels?" said Spike still appearing untouchable when it came to emotion.

"Rex is dead because of me…" said Jewels.

Spike looked shocked Rex had every time he was in danger found a way to weasel out of it and now his lucky streak appeared to be over.

Jewels shook Spike.

"It's all my fault you hear! I didn't even get to tell him!" said Jewels.

"ok I know for a fact that there are people wanting us to blame ourselves my father gave me that impression when he tried to dump guilt on us but guilt is not something we can afford." said Spike.

"Spike are you even hearing what I told you? Don't you care in the least about your lost teammate?" said Jewels.

"Yes I care." said Spike simply.

Jewels got up believing him hugging him trying to find comfort in his words although he didn't try to sound sympathetic.

Spike grabbed her hands about to lower them and move them off of him but he could tell Jewels was really upset so he just allowed her to hold him.

he looked down to honor Rex something told him he needed to be gentler in times like this so he struggled to say something to make her feel better.

"He was a great guy Jewels." said Spike sounding kingly in a nice tone from his semi dark voice.

Spike put her back on her feet by holding her shoulders and lifting her back up then gave her a sincere look witch he never gave anyone else on his team before, Jewels wiped her eyes with her hand and followed Spike as he left slowly but brilliantly and in a way that reminded her why she accepted him as her leader in the first place.

Jewels was feeling slightly better now that she could finally understand Spike, he did care but if he let anyone know that he would be putting them and himself in danger so he had to appear emotionless, but it was also his personality he was the independent type and he was very distant and if he didn't happen upon them they might never have joined his team he probably would have found a way to reach his goal on his own and that would have been fine with him he's the type of person who won't stop until he gets what he wants but he is a hedgehog after all he's not completely heartless like his father he hates his enemies but would sooner just run off leaving them then torture them endlessly because that would be too distracting for him, he down deep did care for his teammates but that was about it for him other then how he cared about reaching his goal but that was perfectly fine for Jewels she didn't mind that at all she was just glad that he didn't think she was useless.

as she followed her throat was still sore from all her crying and she couldn't speak very well as well as her having this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach like she was missing a huge piece or there was a huge chip off her shoulder and all the weight and thoughts were bearing down on her so she couldn't walk without this weight on her shoulders…even though there was nothing there but thoughts.

"Spike…I want to quit the team." Jewels managed to spit out.

Spike turned aware of what she had just said, he gave her another look but this was a more concerned and confused expression.

"Jewels I trust you if you want to leave the team it's your choice I won't stop you." said Spike.

"I just don't think I could face the others…and I don't think I want to be on a team without Rex…he was a goof but he was my goof." said Jewels.

"Jewels it's up to you, I'm going to go see Power and we'll just go find that doctor alone and the foxes alone if you don't want to be a part of it, bye Jewels." said Spike as he left.

Jewels was very shredded both mentally and she felt it fiscally probably because she could hardly believe what she said or what had happened a few minutes ago with the base, the air was still filled with this smoke that just rose up and her eyes were touched by the air making her rub her eyes repeatedly along with the fact that they were already sensitive from her crying, but Leo was just standing there glaring happily at her with this disturbing look while the smoke made no effect on him.

there was Jewels' problem standing there feeling victorious she was never more angry in her life seeing him and she started wanting something she didn't want before…vengeance she wanted to make him pay for what she thought he did to Rex.

The wrecked laptop she had made and was supposedly smashed by Sonic was on the floor from when she was put in that cell for no reason other then what she thought to be his enjoyment…she was a super smart genius with technology and she found none of that mattered when she was in danger…while Tails could build marvelous things like planes and other things all she could do is launch a homing system to find locations over and over again and her hacking systems seemed useless on this new world she was taken to and she left Spike and Rex was gone to her knowledge.

all these things were what had bothered Jewels before that feeling to be needed was just as important to her as it was to Rex and now she was on her own, but that fact was what drove her over her limit she felt that she had absolutely nothing to loose now that she had found the strength to quit Spike's team she knew whatever she wanted to do with her life was her business and she was feeling too angry to think about consequences.

"This is all your fault." she said in a queer voice.

He looked alarmed.

"How could I forget about history? She'll go berserk if I stay here any longer." thought Leo as he tried to discreetly leave.

The lake that seemed to stretch so far and she found it was next to her and a pail of water was next to it turned over from the explosions and without even thinking she saw herself picking up the laptop in anger.

"CATCH!" yelled Jewels as she tossed it in Leo's direction.

Leo's reflexes lead him to catch the shocking with electricity and unusable laptop.

"THIS IS FOR REX!" she scowled tossing a bucket of water Leo's way.

He was caught in the middle and he was shocked and severally damaged it probably would have been fatal if not for the laptop's low power, she had just tried electrocuting him.

Jewels grabbed him by the scruff and looked eye to eye with him while he was only barely able to keep his head up.

A fire seemed to light up in her eyes.

"I'm going to make you pay." she said in a cruel voice.

End chapter


	37. Chapter 37 “Out In Time”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Thirty-Seven "Out In Time"

Trixie was stuck somewhere but the tornado was not there with her and she was holding a

Power-Ring that she didn't remember taking, she didn't have any idea of what was going on.

the sounds surrounding her were yelling and screaming some were hollering and some sounded in trouble it was dark so dark she couldn't see anything without the power-Ring there were lasers going off and bouncing off the cold metal walls on each side of her and the lights were damaged and giving off little sparks and it looked like a hallway, every here and there there was a light as if a bomb went off in one of the connecting rooms bright and very vivid.

There was fighting in one of the rooms she heard countless amounts of gunfire and some sounded panicked.

"What is this place?" said Trixie.

There was a hedgehog running her way, she couldn't make him out because of the light but he was running by fast he ran right passed her so fast she couldn't even see it happen.

"Was that Sonic?" thought Trixie as she ran the hedgehog's way.

The floor was wet with something but she didn't think to look down she was too worried about the gunshot noises she heard behind her, her Power-Ring was still in hand but she didn't think to use it and now bullets were flying by her head because of the people chasing that hedgehog, one about hit her but when she closed her eyes expecting to get hit from behind, she was looking backwards and seeing it and knowing she had not much time left but then she felt this strong wind and when she opened her eyes she was being rescued, she heard people calling out "GET THE HEDGEHOG!" but they weren't anyway near to catching up to him the light was just too dim even though she tried seeing her rescuer all she could really do is look behind her holding on while he was running forward.

Safety was found when the hedgehog ran over to a tree and opened a trap door in the ground just like what Melody had used but different and then she could finally see.

"Sonic? Is that you?" said Trixie squinting because the area was only making out the hedgehog's shape even in the light it was hard to tell.

"I didn't think you were alive…" the voice said.

The hedgehog moved closer.

A blue hedgehog with red running shoes and spiky quills in the back stood before her, but the expression on his face seemed like he was battle worn and tired as well as anything but hopeful, she came closer.

"Sonic it is you?" said Trixie.

"I thought you disappeared along with Tails and the rest." said Sonic.

"Disappeared? What are you talking about?" said Trixie.

"Trixie the last time I saw you was eleven years ago." said Sonic.

Trixie was struck speechless she knew Sonic never lied but she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's not possible…unless the emerald really did take me to the future…" said Trixie stuttering.

"Afraid so and thanks to somebody screwing up the timeline evil's in control." said Sonic.

"Is that why they were chasing you?" said Trixie.

"yes I know changes have been happening all of a sudden I figured out that there's a kid that went back trying to fix it back to how it used to be but a few others were taking there and are planning on making our lives more miserable, I'm fine but some aren't." said Sonic.

Trixie didn't recognize this new Sonic, he seemed like he had lost all hope and that was never the Sonic she knew and he was slightly different in his look he had this mark on the side of his face.

"Sonic what's that?" said Trixie pointing out his mark.

"this is what Spike gave me, he has such an ego he says he'll give every person that 'dishonors' him a mark on the opposite side of the face of his scar." said Sonic.

"Oh no this isn't good…But we've got the world's fastest hedgehog right here, that's got to even things out." said Trixie in a cheerful voice.

"Sorry Trixie it's not that simple not like it was before, Eggman stupidly gave them a few of his plans for more machines he should know better by now not to trust them, I may be fast but I can't fight them all and when they attack they attack with everything they have I've been trying for ten years to figure out how to stop them but for everyone I see there's a thousand behind." said Sonic.

"What about Angie? I heard she can short out machines." said Trixie.

"Angie's been gone for some time now her daughter was the end of her and now her daughter's screwing up the timeline I heard, I'm just lucky that my future's not changed much now that things have gotten weird here they're all adjusting to the changes, but I could have avoided this whole thing…" said Sonic.

"Sonic snap out of it you're not talking like you were before! where's the Sonic I know who's so thrilled with danger and excited for a fight that won't stop till he wins?" said Trixie.

"That was a long time ago…Sorry Trixie my life was changed a few times what I meant was I was lucky they didn't change it more then that." said Sonic.

"You mean somebody interrupted you?" said Trixie.

"No it was my fault is the problem…I lost…Tails…" said Sonic.

Trixie snapped inside almost ready to fall over, Tails was the one person she could always talk to the one person she could rely on the one person she could care for without fear of loosing him because he was too smart for anyone…she knew that the time-line must have been messed with she could not believe that for Tails she was convinced this wasn't the real future.

"…How'd it happen…?" asked Trixie barely getting the words out.

"He was supposed to fix the future but then he changed his mind and let me go then Angie's daughter took him…and I could have stopped it but I wasn't fast enough." said Sonic.

Trixie shut her ears by covering them with her hands.

"Trixie this is not the real future…Angie and Tai told me about what happened this is one of the futures they told me about they don't necessarily match this is only a possible future that I was able to reach because the line-line is warped…Tails is alive he is alive he's alive I don't have to worry he's alright…Sonic needs somebody who's not out of hope I must keep my head I must stay calm." Trixie told herself.

"Sonic don't loose hope please don't loose hope this future is not decided just yet at all I was back in our time and I got here by a warp in time and space I'll make sure it doesn't happen." said Trixie.

Sonic's head jolted up.

"You mean this doesn't necessarily have to happen to me?" said Sonic.

"No we can stop it." said Trixie.

End chapter


	38. Chapter 38 “Found By Friends”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Thirty-Eight "Found By Friends"

Vicky and Tim and Flame had waited there a long time thinking, Vicky was getting impatient.

"This is serious we've used up so much time we need to take Spike out." said Vicky.

"Vicky I'm all for getting him out of our fur but I don't know if it'd be right." said Flame.

"I don't have my powers back? But how'd I get through those flames alright then?" thought Tim.

"Please just trust me Flame." said Vicky.

Flame sighed.

"I suppose it would be better for this planet if he wasn't a part of it and after what he did to Trixie I guess it would be only fair but I still don't know about this, but I will help you." said Flame.

"Ok well Blue has either brain damage or he's lost memory." said Vicky.

"We need to get going if we want to catch up to Spike he's pretty fast and it's not easy to find him." said Flame.

"All right I'm ready when you are." said Vicky.

Vicky and Flame started rushing.

"Hey did somebody forget the fact that the house was just on fire?! Why do you people rush into things so much there's always time to fix things." said Tim.

Vicky and Flame were the rush into danger type and Tim was getting the short end of the stick because they were so focused they didn't even give him a quick goodbye.

"I guess I'm alone again, they really need to be aware of their surroundings they jump into action too quickly, well I guess I'd better-" said Tim but was startled at the end of his sentence when he saw Mint and Gizmo running up to him.

"We saw the smoke, Tim are you and Flame all right?" said Mint.

"Yeah I'm all right I don't know how but uhh." said Tim.

"Need my help?" asked Gizmo.

"Not unless you could build a house or understand what it is that's wrong with me." said Tim.

"Wrong with you? You seem fine to me." said Mint.

"Well I could walk through fire and not get burned, that tells me something's up." said Tim.

"WA? You mean you were in there when it set on fire?!" said Mint.

"Yeah, but I don't have any idea how it started." said Tim.

"Are you going to be alright?" said Mint.

"Uhh yeah I think I'm fine." said Tim.

"You want us to take you to my house? Maybe you could use some rest if you just burst through a burning building." said Mint giggling.

"Yes you should do that and I could work on your house here." said Gizmo.

"You sure you want me?" said Tim.

"Of course Tim!" said Mint in a sweet voice.

"Alright then thanks." said Tim going with Mint.

"I sure hope Jake will be ok…" thought Tim as he left his old house.

End chapter


	39. Chapter 39 “Who The Leader Is”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Thirty-Nine "Who The Leader Is"

"Sonic this is not the real future I know it isn't otherwise Tails would still be alive…" said Trixie.

"No offence Trixie but I find that too hard to believe, I've been going through these problems for most of my life and you're telling me it could have all been avoided? I know I could have stopped it but there's no going back now." said Sonic.

"'Well it's better then being crushed by facts, there's always a way out' Tails once told me we make up our own lives and we get to pick how it goes nobody else can." said Trixie with her eyes perking up.

"I guess…then what do we do to change it?" said Sonic.

"Well I guess we need the chaos emeralds." said Trixie.

"That's not gonna happen they were destroyed years ago and Spike used fake ones to take their power." said Sonic.

"Oh dear I was afraid of this what about the Master Emerald?" asked Trixie.

"That was also destroyed when Spike went for all the power he took the master emerald and smashed it along with the chaos emeralds." said Sonic.

"What?! But chaos emeralds can't be broken that easy they are stronger then a diamond." said Trixie.

Sonic sighed.

"Spike's spin dashes can break anything that's the one thing I have he can surpass me at." said Sonic.

"Well what about Knuckles?" said Trixie.

"He's been captured and he's not exactly 'stable' after the master emerald breaking." said Sonic.

"Oh no uhh well what about Amy?" said Trixie.

"Amy?" asked Sonic.

"yeah." said Trixie.

"Amy was taken to a mental asylum because a few nut jobs don't think I existed because I'm faster then the speed of sound and Amy protested that I did, only the army generals know about me and they don't tell anyone cause they don't want anyone knowing their 'perfect empire' still has freedom fighters." said Sonic.

"Wait, you lost me at mental asylum." said Trixie in shock.

"Yeah I've been trying to break her out I'm positive she's not crazy just uhhh well a little strong spirited. They're really just making an example out of her." said Sonic.

"What about Flame Vicky Tim Mint and Gizmo?" asked Trixie.

"Trixie they all kinda died fighting Trixie I'm sorry to tell you this but the freedom fighters have been slow lately because the great fighters have been taken out first, Rex is around here somewhere." said Sonic looking both ways after saying that, he sensed somebody was around.

"Rex?! what do you mean?! He's on evil's side!" exclaimed Trixie.

"Well he 'was' but he's on our side now though he's one of the few strong ones left." said Sonic.

Trixie sat down on the ground taking all of it in, she kept telling herself "It's not going to happen, Sonic will change It." over and over again.

Trixie jumped back up trying to stop all doubts in her head.

"Alright Sonic we're going to get this future changed, could you lead me to the freedom fighters?" said Trixie.

Sonic put his hand to his mouth and whistled loudly and suddenly a whole bunch of people came out in the open of the fort.

"K she's on our side you guys can relax." said Sonic.

"Great! MORE fuzzy companions! seriously if they didn't take all my robots and all my plans and supplies I'd be ruling the world by now! instead of being in this damp, leaky excuse for a fort." said Eggman.

"AHHHHHHHH! EGGMAN!" Trixie screamed hiding behind Sonic.

"Yeah I know it's hard to believe but Egghead's a freedom fighter as well." said Sonic.

"Well that's not really the right way to address the great doctor Eggman." mumbled Eggman.

"Cool it Doc." said Sonic.

Rouge the bat was there along with Cream and Cheese and there were also a few kids and a few other various freedom fighters, but Eggman, Sonic, Cream, and Rouge; they all looked slightly different.

Cream herself was a teenager and even Eggman looked different from before.

"Well this sure isn't what I'd expect for a new recruit." said Rouge.

"It's alright she says she might be able to fix it so the past eleven years don't really happen, so we don't have to fight anymore." said Sonic.

"Cream is that you?" said Trixie fixated on Cream's baggy jeans and totally different look.

"Yes its me." said Cream sounding way older then before.

"this is really wired I don't think this is supposed to happen I didn't even see what happened I have so many holes when it comes to what has been happening to my friends, I will change all this though I don't think I could save Tails unless I do change things in the past…but how to go back? And what is it I need to do to stop this future, that's the big problem how do I undo this?" thought Trixie.

Trixie's head was spinning she could hardly take all of these confusing things but she held her head up.

"Ok Sonic take me to the leader, I want to give him a piece of my mind." said Trixie.

All the freedom fighters gasped.

"Trixie, we've tried that before but we lost twenty people without him even touching them." said Sonic.

"I can take Spike I know his personality." said Trixie.

"Trixie Spike isn't the leader he just gives every person that beats him at something a scar, Blake's the leader here and he's way more powerful then he was before." said Sonic.

A fear darted in Trixie's mind of what happened last time he was in control and now compared to the shape of the planet it was far worse.

End chapter


	40. Chapter 40 “Spike’s Team”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Forty "Spike's Team"

Blue was passing by when he saw Power in pain, he didn't understand what was going on because of his memory loss he was taken back to the time he was before he had time-traveled so his mind had reset itself, still he was extremely worried now that he saw his best friend hurt.

"Power! Power! Are you alright?!" Blue exclaimed.

"Get away from me traitor." said Power.

"Traitor?" questioned Blue.

Spike had caught up to where Power was; conveniently he was running the same direction when he saw him rubbing his side with his hand moaning quietly.

"POWER WHAT HAPPENED?!" said Spike in shock as he rushed over to him.

"Back away!" said Power crawling backwards quickly as if afraid of Spike.

"Power?" said Spike.

"Master do you not remember punching me over a chaos emerald?!" said Power.

"But I didn't…" said Spike.

"Master I'm sorry but you're dangerous you need some help." said Power.

"But I didn't do anything I just found you here now, I swear." said Spike.

Power stood up pushing the dirt off his shoulders.

"Maybe Blue was right after all! you can't be a leader if you can't control yourself." said Power.

"I didn't do anything! Would I lie to you?!" said Spike.

"It's not like you haven't done it before!" said Power.

"What the heck is going on with you? I swear on my life I didn't do anything." said Spike sincerely.

Power rubbed his eyes.

"It's impossible for him to be telling the truth there aren't two Masters, are there? Of course when he hit me he looked so much different and he had this angry look in his eye maybe he's just confused or maybe somebody was trying to trick me but...I still think he's dangerous he's not the leader he once was he may be a leader but he needs to value us more." thought Power.

Power got on his feet and stepped up to Spike expecting another punch in the jaw but Spike didn't do anything he wouldn't normally do he just stood there with a bewildered look on his face.

Power looked him over but understood it could not have been the same Spike, Spike was very sincere and since Power had known him since he was a kid he pretty much grew up knowing most of Spike's ways.

"I beg your forgiveness Master I know I must have been mistaken…but how on earth would the person who attacked me look just like you? I mean down to the spikes out in front and the scar to the side." said Power.

"I really don't know what you're talking about but right now I want the plan carried out, I guess I should tell you we lost Rex and Jewels has quit and since Blue right there betrayed us and Melody's gone missing it's just you and me." said Spike.

"Traitor? What are you talking about?" said Blue.

"You know very well and if you don't you're foolish and it's just further proof that being on my team was just a job to you, like it always was." said Spike.

"Commander I am always with you." said Blue.

"But Master I believed 'you' maybe we should believe Blue." said Power worried about where things were going.

"Thanks for the input but I'm not in the mood to argue right now." said Spike.

Blue was shivering he was unaware of everything his future goal and everything was unknown except by Vicky witch he didn't even think to go to all he could do was ask one more time.

"Commander please…I want to fight by your side, please will you let me?" said Blue.

Spike felt insulted by the question.

"I don't need any help from YOU! consider yourself resigned." said Spike.

Blue ran off ashamed for something he didn't know he did; all he could do was run.

Power thought changing the subject would help; also he was deeply alarmed when he brought up what had become of the rest of the team.

"Did something happen to Rex?" said Power.

"He's been destroyed I didn't stay long enough to find out what happened since Jewels persisted I leave her alone and then she told me that she doesn't want to stick by me anymore, I'm fed up with all this drama I'm going to hit all of them where it hurts forget Dr. Eggman we're launching an attack on all of them and we're going to pound down on them so far that speedy blue hedgehog's grandkids will remember it! Are you with me or am I doing things on my own?" said Spike in a commanding voice.

Power felt nervous but he knew this was the real Spike he figured he must have dreamed it or something came over him to think it up; Dark Spike looked too different from Spike not just in look but in actions.

The only time the real Spike ever did anything like that was when he blew up at them because of his Father but he promised them he would never do that again Power thought he owed it to him to trust him so he kneeled obediently showing Spike respect.

"I told you my Master I would follow you always and I will keep that promise always." said Power.

Spike put his hand on Power's shoulder letting him at ease looking to him with a brotherly smile.

"I always knew you would Power." said Spike. "We will make them pay."

End chapter


	41. Chapter 41 “Tackled”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Forty-One "Tackled"

Jewels had head-locked Leo wanting answers.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HIM?!" screamed Jewels in a foul and angry voice.

"Because we don't want that kid around." said Leo.

"What kid?! What are you talking about?! Tell me or you're gonna get shocked again!" said Jewels.

Leo tried pulling away from Jewels but Jewels wasn't letting him get an inch.

"You're not getting away you don't seem to realize I have nothing to loose now." growled Jewels.

Jewels was actually scary now; she wasn't feeling anything but anger and Leo was getting the punishment for it.

He couldn't tell her anything the cost was too great for him.

"Rex didn't care about you anyway he told me that." said Leo trying to change the subject.

"No…YOU'RE LYING!" said Jewels more furious then before.

"Nope he said you just were too mean to him and he only stuck around you because he was on Spike's team." said Leo.

"YOU LIE! I KNOW HE WOULDN'T WAY THAT THAT'S NOT MY REX!" said Jewels.

"Well too bad you can't ask him now." said Leo grinning evilly.

Jewels threw him down then sat down away from him deep in thought and emotion.

"This girl really bought it, Rex is alive and we get the benefit of a strong loyal guy to help fix the ark, but I'm starting to wonder about this one the other hedgehogs didn't take it so hard and according to my history she's supposed to be somewhat of a hard-head, guess things worked better then we expected." thought Leo who was still badly wounded but he didn't seem to mind.

"Hey girly what's your deal with that hedgehog? He was as dull as an old knife." said Leo.

Jewels' head jolted in his direction.

"Don't you DARE speak that way about him, he wasn't stupid." said Jewels.

"Then why'd you get off saying he was all the time?" said Leo.

"But…how would you know that?" said Jewels.

"I have my ways." said Leo rubbing his nose with his hand.

Jewels felt this chill all of a sudden she curled up still weeping quietly morning the loss of her friend.

"I can help you, if you want to be helped." said Leo.

"I don't want helped, you're lucky I didn't finish you off I really was going to." said Jewels.

"What's stopping you?" said Leo.

"He is, my life's meaningless now so you're going to be stuck in it until you tell me why it is you did this." said Jewels standing up.

"Well from risk of being shocked again he was planning to do something to ruin the future." said Leo while rubbing his beat up ankles from the panic attack Jewels went through a few minutes ago.

"Yeah well I'm not about to believe that." said Jewels.  
"Well fine then." said Leo turning away from her trying to open his videophone secretly.

But Jewels was a computer genus, she could tell if somebody was using a near silent communicator, she has excellent hearing when it came to those things.

"I have about half a second before it gets contact from whoever it is he's contacting." thought Jewels who was turned the other direction.

Jewels tackled Leo trying to remove his wrist communicator.

Leo struggled getting away from her but he was still week from the electric shock.

Jewels pulled the communicator off his wrist and snapped the leather right in half; she heard a voice coming from the screen saying "Leo? Leo? Leo are you there?"

End chapter


	42. Chapter 42 “Anna’s Power”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Forty-Two "Anna's Power"

She was on top of Leo trying to make sure he couldn't do anything.

Jewels started pressing keys as fast as she could she knew what she was doing, a loading screen came up and an image flared up so she could use the video option.

"So she's on space colony Ark." said Jewels.

"GIVE ME THAT BACK!" said Leo panicking.

"Leo what are you talking about?" Anna said now switching to see the image on the other end.

Rex was moving some heavy boxes when he saw Jewels on the screen.

He dropped the boxes drawn to looking at the screen.

Anna tried turning it off now that she saw Jewels was on the line with her.

"HEY!" Jewels shouted. "I don't know WHY you did that but I am going to make you pay for it! You have something to do with it I know you do!"

Anna who was in risk of Rex finding out she was lying closed her fist and utterly destroyed the main controls for contact, but in doing this she wrecked a large part of the ark's controls witch was already dangerous considering it was pretty damaged before also her watch-hand was hurt by the sheer panicked force of her hand and the watch that controlled both her contact with time and space was damaged she was in serious trouble now and when she realized it she was only minutes away for it to be too late.

she knew something was about to happen either to cause herself to never have existed or to cause some unknown chain events to accrue and since she wasn't a computer hacker and Rex could not help her in that way she had no way out of it so she had to make up some excuse for Rex who was standing there.

"Rex Jewels is up to something that's why I smashed the computer I didn't want her finding out where we are, she wants us dead." said Anna.

"That doesn't sound like Jewels at all." said Rex.

"WELL IT'S TRUE! It happened because she's all crazy now, you can't help her." said Anna.

"You know you're sounding more and more unbelievable." said Rex putting his hands on his hips.

"This won't work I don't know what will happen to me if I don't have that watch, I need to find some way of making sure my job still gets done even if I'm not around to do it, that means I need to be believable to this oaf." thought Anna.

Anna looked him straight in the eye.

"Then I'll have to make him see something that didn't really happen using my power." thought Anna as she took a deep breath shutting her eyes tightly.

Rex blinked and he saw a screen pop behind him, Anna was making him see this when it wasn't really there; she was simply tricking his eyes but Rex was drawn to the screen.

"Come in, come in!" said Jewels on the screen that was fuzzy and overrun with static.

"Jewels!" said Rex whose eyes lit up seeing she looked upset, he was hoping that was because she really DIDN'T want that to happen to him.

"Rex? I thought you were dead?" said Jewels on the screen.

"That's what they wanted you to think." said Rex.

"Who's they?" said Jewels.

"Never mind that, Jewels I've been trying to tell you something and I don't wanna just walk away again! I love you! I always have! I know you're stubborn and you sometimes treat me badly but I love that about you you're strong and you have a strong will and you will never back down and you care about me when you want to you can make me feel like the happiest guy on earth when you want to…I hope you understand I mean I've been the goof I've messed up so many things and have gotten in the way countless times..." said Rex.

Anna had just hit the jackpot when it came to information on him, the person on the screen was not Jewels it was a figment of Rex's mind that Anna put there and therefore she was able to control it, witch was not the thing poor Rex needed.

"I'm going to have to crush this guy really badly if I expect him to take orders, and I'm running out of time there's no telling what will happen when the time-line realizes my watch is broken and advances guess I'd better take how he described Jewels and make it sound as much like her as I can and try to turn him down cold." thought Anna.

The screen popped back up after it had short-circuited and Jewels was seemingly there again.

"Rex I've known that for a while, I just didn't tell you because I was too confused about how to let you down, you and I have nothing together NOTHING I thought that problem was gone when you supposedly died, just let it go! It's your fault anyway! I'm sick of you just do me a favor and go die will you!" said the Jewels on the screen.

Rex had tears in his eyes.

"YEAH WELL I...I KNEW THAT WOULD BE YOUR REACTION! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I'M GOING TO GET THIS ARK RUNING AND I'M TARGETING RIGHT FOR YOU SO THAT YOU CAN WORRY ABOUT IT! BYE JEWELS!" said Rex striking the computer screen.

When Anna opened her eyes the screen was gone and the controls still acting up.

Rex stormed off picking up about twenty-nine thousand pounds of equipment.

"Come on, we have work to do." said Rex as he put them down in front of Anna.

End chapter


	43. Chapter 43 “Attacking The Enemy”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Forty-Three "Attacking The Enemy"

Flame and Vicky were on the run when they nearly ran straight into a tree.

"Back up I think we're in luck." whispered Flame.

Spike and Power were rushing the same way, they really WERE lucky because the planet they lived on was HUGE and there were dozens of places they could have been.

Vicky had the exact same plan as Spike only she was a little less ticked off and wasn't that aggressive.

"Should we try tackling them?" whispered Vicky looking backwards at Flame.

"Vicky I'm trusting you but I still don't feel right about it, Tai told me that when a problem accurse you must be totally sure what you're doing." said Flame quietly.

"You mean the crazed former general who keeps switching sides?" said Vicky.

"Well…yeah but not when you say it like that, besides I think he's finally on the level with Me." said Flame.

"Shouldn't we be talking like more what we're going to do instead of all about Tai?" said Vicky.

"Ok ok no need to get snippy, I trust you." said Flame.

"and I appreciate that Flame sorry I've been flared up a little recently, Blue was telling the truth there's no doubt in my mind that's what kinda freaks me out." said Vicky.

"Why? You've never been afraid of a fight before…?" said Flame.

'It's not the fact I'm trying to fight Spike it's that he told me uhhh Blue and I were married in the future." said Vicky.

"Well that's an eye opener." said Flame.

"Yeah tell me about it." said Vicky.

"Well nothing can happen in your future that you don't want to happen and that's a thing you get total control over your answer but anyway about fighting Spike I'll lead the way if you want." said Flame.

Spike's eye caught sight of a tiny flare and the bushes behind him, then moving again when he saw Flame, Flame snapped his fingers and as fast as lightning a large fire lit up and was now controlled in his hand.

"THOSE STUPID FOXES MUST HAVE HEARD US!" Power exclaimed.

Spike clenched his fists.

"Well if this isn't just perfect for me." said Spike happily welcoming a fight.

Vicky thrust her hammer in Spike's direction darting him on his side but Spike came crashing down on her with his anger.

Flame was too busy with Power who was in no way in the mood to fight thus heating him up about to the same level as Flame's fires.

"Take this!" said Flame firing a bolt of flames straight into Power who was now having a problem since his fur was on fire.

"AHHHH! WHEN I PUT MYSELF OUT YOU ARE SO DEAD!" shouted Power as he was forced to try putting the fire out by jumping into the lake beside him.

Power was just furious now, he was soaking wet but he was now convinced he'd be safe from Flame's attacks because of that.

"Don't play with fire kid or else you get BURNED." said Power firmly grabbing Flame's wrist.

Flame couldn't start any more fires now they were going out because of Power's wet fur.

Vicky had her hands full she was using all her strength on trying to attack Spike, she was not worried at all being as confident as she usually was although if she would have seen the situation she would have seen she was outmatched.

"Spike I won't let you rule the world!" shouted Vicky.

"And YOU'RE going to stop me?" said Spike laughing out loud.

"I'm going to HAVE to!" said Vicky jumping up in the air as far as she could then after coming back crashing her hammer down trying to line it up with Spike.

When gravity pulled her down Spike was waiting far off with something in hand.

"I will prove to that speedy blue hedgehog I don't bluff by taking you out! Enjoy one of Jewels' explosions!" said Spike as he grabbed Flame and Power as he sped by.

Flame tried to break loose but Spike had a good grip around his neck with his arm.

Spike threw one of the older inventions Jewels gave to Spike for emergencies a long while back, Vicky covered her eyes with her hand expecting a bomb to set her off the world she was in but much to her surprise she was rescued by a blue hedgehog who was watching in the area waiting to lend a hand.

Vicky did not expect her rescuer he was not the super fast hedgehog she knew.

She was not rushed away from the small explosion very quickly but rather just in time.

"SIR! I know for some reason you hate me! But this girl is not a huge threat why not just force her to leave! Instead of taking her out of the way all the way!" shouted Blue after he placed Vicky down.

An image popped into Vicky's mind.

"Should I look? What if it's true?" thought Vicky.

She pulled her hammer back up and turned it over, the exact chip off of it was freshly made by Spike's attempted explosion.

"Blue really was telling the truth…but that means…" thought Vicky as she looked at her rescuer in front of her.

Blue was convinced Spike had lost it he was all for getting rid of the enemy but this particular rival he always felt he owed a dept to for tricking her so he decided to stick up for her just this once, Spike was too far off to hear him though he was already convinced his job was done.

Blue turned around facing Vicky.

"Vicky? Uhh sorry I know we're enemies but yeah…we're even now I guess for your helping me last time." said Blue.

Vicky was over run with questions in her mind but when she saw how Blue had just saved her he looked…different in her eyes sort of like how she saw Blue before he turned on her.

"Are you ok Vicky?" said Blue breaking the silence.

"…its Victoria…call me Victoria…" said Vicky.

End chapter


	44. Chapter 44 “Spike Unleashed”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Forty-Four "Spike Unleashed"

Flame put the heat on and actually burned Spike's hand forcing him to drop him.

"She made it…she made it…she had to have." thought Flame.

Spike was rubbing his hand and shaking it from the instant burn.

"Power keep him under control." said Spike.

Power nodded then turned Flame around.

"We don't want any problems fox so don't cause them." said Power.

"You tried to hurt her!" shouted Flame.

"Who says she's still alive? Anyway you pretty much owe us for the problems you have caused my master." said Power.

"leaders are supposed to at least care a little, Tai told me so he tells me I'm like a master to him and that he's glad I'm not the shriveled up leader that Spike is!" said Flame.

"Unless you want a scar just like this one." said Spike pointing to the scar across his eye. "I would suggest you not insult me, now you are going to come quietly or you'll end up like your little friend and I doubt your fire abilities can help you now."

"Why is that?" said Flame angrily.

"Because if you light one spark and I'll have you thrown into that lake over there and we know none of you foxes can swim, and since this lake stretches across this whole planet I see no problems when it comes to our directions." said Spike.

"What how did you know we couldn't swim?" said Flame.

"I didn't, you just told Me." said Spike.

Flame covered his mouth.

"Dirty trick." said Flame.

"It worked didn't it, now are you going to refuse to be taken captive or are you going to not cause problems." said Spike.

"I'm not going ANYWHERE with you." said Flame backing away.

"Ok then Power please relieve him of consciousness so we don't have to put up with him afterwards." said Spike.

"My pleasure Master." said Power closing in on Flame.

Flame looked over at the lake and was very worried about it; if he were unconscious he wouldn't know if they just would get sick of carrying him and would just throw him in anyway and let him drown, he had to cooperate.

"Alright just don't do anything like that." said Flame surrendering.

"Good choice." said Power.

Flame followed cautiously behind Power who was still very angry with him so he tried not drawing attention to himself.

"Master? How are we going to find the blue hedgehog?" said Power quietly.

"That part is easy we'll just have to stir up a problem too big to ignore, so we're going to blow things to kingdom come so the smoke is so high he can't miss It." said Spike quietly so Flame couldn't hear.

Spike nodded and started throwing himself into the ruins nearby and the abandoned buildings from Blake's old empire.

Spike's plan was working the smoke was raising more and more as Power and Spike smashed old working machinery and other such things that it caught Sonic's eye.

Sonic was sitting down in a tree still deep in thought wondering what it was that Tails was trying to tell him and also wondering how he could possibly help Tails when he was beamed up to goodness knows where, but after seeing damage being done it sparked his curiosity.

"I'd better see what all the commotion is about!" thought Sonic as he happily ran by hoping he could help in some way, I mean after all he was the world's greatest hero after all.

Sonic stopped after seeing Spike with a little rubble covering him; he shook it off and unintentionally shook his spikes out in front sharp.

"Hedgehog I've been waiting for you." said Spike.

"What are you doing with one of Tails' friends?!" said Sonic after seeing Power grab Flame pining him down.

"Well there were two but I wanted to ensure you would not think I was lying, anyway I want your full cooperation or else I'll have to take it out on him." said Spike.

"Don't Sonic! Just go and forget it!" warned Flame gritting his teeth as Power tried silencing him.

"Power will not hold back and if he gets tired out I can deal with the fox myself." said Spike.

"You think so huh? Well how can you hold a hostage if you don't have one there." said Sonic.

Spike looked around and a blue streak came by him so fast he felt himself off balance. Power was pushed into the water again and now he had the anger to take on a full army by himself if he had the chance, Flame leaped happily then held his fists together ready to back Sonic up.

"YOU CHEATED!" said Power in a booming voice.

"I didn't cheat, it's not my fault I have super speed." said Sonic sounding confident.

Spike had it now he's been bugged so many times this past week and years and actually pretty much his whole life, he decided to take it fully out on Sonic who was lucky he had super speed when Spike rushed in ready to take him down.

"You are GOING DOWN! YOU'LL BEG FOR MERCY HEDGEHOG!" said Spike as he clawed kicked and punched in Sonic's direction.

Sonic was speeding fast Power couldn't even see anything at all except in the times he slowed down slightly passing by ready to fight.

Spike was even then having a problem with Spike's unbelievably speed.

Spike started panting he was fast but nowhere near that fast but he found a few opportunities and used them as best he could.

Sonic was all ready this time he needed the chance to be a hero again his blue streak of pure speed went by many times in battle, and of course he got the chance to show off and have fun even though Spike was trying to crash down on him.

Spike was pushing Sonic further and further while fighting so much that Power and Flame were eventually left alone without a trace of them.

the lake next to Sonic caught him off guard and he nearly fell into it a few times but Spike didn't care Spike couldn't even swim but he still didn't care, he had scratches and marks and mud and water and goodness knows what all over from the unstable ground nearby the lake but he carelessly fought Sonic determined not to stop until he got rid of the speedy blue hero once and for all.

"Ready to give up yet?!" said Spike in a dark angst voice.

"Just getting started!" shouted Sonic in his energetic and somewhat friendly voice.

End chapter


	45. Chapter 45 “Paralyzed”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Forty-Five "Paralyzed"

the time was going fast and Rex was working harder then he ever had in his entire life, motivated by his past supposed rejection made two days work become no more then an hour's easy work load but Anna couldn't speak to him because he would not answer her.

Anna was wondering why nothing had happened yet the watch was broken but time did not fix itself she was almost positive she would be done for by then but she was in perfect health.

However little things she began noticing, for one thing the ark's broken control system completely disappeared as if it had never been there at all but she still remembered; it was pretty peculiar.

Rex was still not talking so many things were on his mind it was like talking to a brick wall.

"Rex! Are you there! Get over here!' shouted Anna at the top of her lounges.

"Jewels!" she shouted trying to grab his attention.

It worked he walked over but not like his normal happy joyful self.

"Sorry I just needed to talk to you, Rex I have to level with you I'm going to probably be disappearing soon or worse because my watch was broken when I accidentally smashed my hand." said Anna. "I need you to finish my mission for me."

"Why me?" said Rex.

"Because you're not crazy like everyone else." said Anna. "Besides I know you're smart even though you don't exactly look it."

"Thanks for the backhanded complement anyway." said Rex.

"Yeah yeah anyway you're going to activate the ARK and target it for everywhere but you are going to beam a shield around Spike and Power its important." said Anna speaking with a sound of importance and haste.

"You think I would save them I like the Boss but now I'm starting to think they're all lyres to me and everyone else." said Rex.

"DANG IT REX STOP THINKING OF YOURSELF!" Anna screeched with a cruelty in her eyes as she proved it was important by lifting Rex four feet in the air but then calming down and speaking to him quietly. "you must do this, they will all die and your son won't be born and you, Spike and Power will be able to build a new nation on the ruins of the old one Angie will survive either way chaos emerald energy hardly effects her so I will be unaffected." said Anna.

"I may not be very happy with Jewels but I don't want her dead…I am furious with her but I did not mean what I said when it came to killing her that's not my personality besides I still love that girl even if she doesn't love me back…" said Rex.

"She made your life miserable and she's going to go later anyway." said Anna.

"But you told me she goes saving me…?" said Rex.

"Uhh yeah but uhhh." said Anna now mixed up in a few of her lies. "Yes I meant go as in turn to…the other side yes."

"that dose not sound like my Jewels I know she gets angry a lot of the time and apparently it's because of me but she would NEVER betray all of us for any reason especially the Boss." said Rex.

"this dope's too obsessed with this girl he'll never finish my mission for me I guess I have to take some drastic measures he's not much use anyway I'll have to get Leo to finish the mission or else 'the leader' will have my head." thought Anna.

Anna placed Rex down then threw him against the ARK wall, Rex in no way expecting this got the full damage.

"You really aren't smart are you?! I suppose I will go get Leo to do my dirty work instead." said Anna. "You'll stay here in suspended animation."

"But I'm not in suspended animation! And you can't just push me around!" said Rex standing up moving a three ton thing out of his way showing off his strength.

"You're lucky I'm not killing you but I am still convinced you'll be of use to us in the future." said Anna not threatened by Rex. "But your future will have to be postponed!"

Anna opened her hands waving them towards Rex and sparks went flying.

Rex saw everything freeze still and he fell down not having any feeling left in his legs paralyzed in every place except his mind eyes and mouth.

"What did you do to me?!" said Rex.

"I paralyzed you with one of my abilities, I don't need you anymore so I'm going to leave you here." said Anna. "You should have agreed to carry my mission out."

"Just for refusing you you go ahead and go crazy on me?!" said Rex.

"I'm crazy? I'm not the one on the floor right now enjoy your stay it relieves me to know your little twerp won't be showing up in the future." said Anna.

End chapter


	46. Chapter 46 “Faked Death”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Forty-Six "Faked Death"

"Well I can't let my Dad down he's counting on me to carry out this mission." thought Marty as he approached Sonic and Spike fighting. "this is alright as long as Sonic wins so I shouldn't risk a rift in time, but I need to find my father he's been taken somewhere in the past changing the present and I know Anna's behind it, so I guess I'll have to build something to figure out where they are I mean it can't be anywhere close I've been searching for them forever."

Marty backed up slightly then he sat down on the nearest log that had been tipped over by Sonic and Spike's fighting.

"lets see I can't very well use chaos control and I don't think I AM skilled enough in that area to build a laptop or satellite genius or not I just don't have the know-how, but she dose! ah but that could be dangerous…but I suppose I have no other choice." thought Marty getting up and heading a direction almost as if he knew exactly where he was going even if it was in the past for him.

There were twigs and sticks everywhere falling from the trees nearby shook off by all the commotion and the terrain was very ruff but that was pretty much how the whole planet was there wasn't much flat land it was almost all hills with the exception for the lake that reached all around the globe.

"don't worry Dad I won't let you down." said Marty as he rushed off he stopped short seeing Jewels argue with Leo about what she had just seen on the computer screen, she barely missed seeing Rex on the background of the screen but she did see Anna.

"Leo blast he got here before me, that means Anna's DEFIANTLY here, OH NO THAT MEANS SHE'S ALREADY ON THE ARK! I'm slower then I thought I need to find a diversion!" thought Marty then picking up a few stones. "These types of stones when put together create fires if I can get it close enough to Leo so that he has to put it out I can grab her without him seeing."

Leo turned his head and Marty as quickly as he could threw those stones together and a few sparks lit up the dead trees near by.

Leo would have just left it if his tail did not just catch ablaze.

Sneaking behind Jewels Marty grabbed her hand and rushed as fast as he could and by the time Leo rolled the fire out they were both gone.

"Where are you taking me kid?!" said Jewels still ticked.

When Marty got in the open he looked around and to his pure luck there was nobody there.

"Wait a second if Anna's already ahead of her plan that means…she would need somebody to help repair the ARK but who could she get for that job? Jewels is the computer hacker but she's still here." said Marty.

"Who are you?" said Jewels flustered but interested. "You don't look like anyone I've seen before…never heard of a pink hedgehog that's not a girl."

"Hey I'm not girly!" said Marty offended by the comment. "It's just my natural color."

Something lit up in Jewels' head Blue was from the future so it's not a surprise there would be more time-travelers, and there was something about what Blue said that stuck in her mind after seeing this kid.

She backed up a little freaked out.

"You're Rex's kid!" said Jewels.

"Of course I Am." said Marty. "He's the one that sent me on this mission in the first place."

Jewels was rubbing her eyes over and over again in shock.

"Not happening not happening, I must have been hit on the head or something." mumbled Jewels.

"What? Oh I understand you're a little freaked your pal Rex would have a kid who's pink, well trust me it's not my color of choice." said Marty.

"But Rex…died…" said Jewels cuddling up in a ball.

Marty's eyes opened wide.

"That's impossible the time-line would have erased me by now, tell me what you saw." said Marty.

"he saved me…I left thinking he was following me and the whole base blew then this guy Leo or whatever was just standing there grinning like a cat in a birdcage so I pounded the tar out of him and then I found him trying to talk to some girl on what looked like the ARK." said Jewels.

"If she needed somebody for the ark…and the base was taken care of by Leo…THEN MY DAD'S REPAIRING THE ARK!" thought Rex running through things in his head.

"I need your help my Dad's not dead that guy must have faked his death, the ARK needed repairs and since my Dad has super strength then that means he's the one they needed and they wanted everybody on the planet to think he was dead because Anna didn't want me around." said Marty.

Jewels slammed her hand on the ground almost making it shake.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THESE PEOPLE FOR MAKING ME THINK THIS WHOLE TIME I LOST HIM!" screamed Jewels.

Marty tried calming her down.

"It's ok just be happy he's alive! Don't go crazy please you're the only person who can help Me." said Marty.

Jewels after a few minutes realized something…Rex was alive.

She hugged Marty overjoyed now instead of angry.

"Ummmm excuse me…you're crushing my skull…" said Marty muffled by the sudden hug.

End chapter


	47. Chapter 47 “Chaos Controlling?”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Forty-Seven "Chaos Controlling?"

"you're going to have to build something that's harder then anything you've done before, the technology in the future is very complex and since Tails dose not seem to be around you will have to try taking that on, I need you to build a watch that is capable of time-travel so I can get back, here are some schismatic from Tails' workshop please hurry." said Marty handing her a few things.

Jewels didn't bother to ask she was still really emotional and she figured the best thing for her to do would be to just do what she was told, Marty was right it was incredibly complex Tails would even have had a lot of trouble with it luckily for her there were laid out instructions and within a few hours it was done.

"Wow Dad was right you really were errrr I mean 'are' good at building things." said Marty taking the watch and strapping it to his wrist tucking it under his wristband, it looked almost exactly like the one Anna had but slightly different.

"Rex said that? Are you sure you're not just making stuff up." said Jewels.

"Look have you ever seen a pink guy hedgehog around here before? Of course I'm from the future the schismatic alone is proof, I would have had a lot less trouble before but I didn't get here the same way Anna did." explained Marty.

"So that's all you needed me for?" said Jewels.

"No no I need way more then that I just really needed somebody who could handle this kind of equipment without messing it up Tails being the genius he is, figured out how to make them then it fell into the wrong hands by mistake and that's probably why you guys have been having a hard week, but time is tricky that's why I was sent instead of one of the other freedom fighters or Sonic." said Marty.

"You're working with that blue menace! He messes up our plans every single time him and those others!" said Jewels.

"But Sonikku's a hero! The greatest hero ever he's the leader of the freedom fighters!" said Marty sounding proud then showing off his wristbands.

"You have Sonic wrist bands? What are you a fan-boy?" said Jewels.

"I AM NOT!" Marty insisted. "Anyway do you have any idea how to use chaos control in some way?"

"Nope only the blue guy and that Shadow can do that well I made a portal one time but it used the chaos emeralds witch I guess we don't have." said Jewels.

"So what you're saying is that there's no hope left, not if I have anything to say about it!" said Marty.

"Umm excuse me? You're a little kid who apparently can time-travel if I hadn't witnessed that myself I'd think you'd need medical attention and anyway if Rex was helping that person he must not really care about me anyway…" said Jewels.

"Listen I come from a possible future it's not decided yet and I can't take the mood swings so please I really do need your help." said Marty in a nice way.

"Didn't I just tell you I don't know how I can help you." said Jewels.

"What about Angie? She's got chaos control she can help! Why didn't I think about that before! Come on lets go!" said Marty running off pulling Jewels to follow behind.

"How do you know where you're going?" said Jewels.

"You don't think I went into this crazy past unprepared in information, Angie and Tai were supposed to be over here." said Marty stopping when he saw just what he predicted.

Angie looked like she were about to take out Tai and he was about to react when Marty rushed out screaming their names.

"Angie can you take us to the ark where your old planet was?" said Marty.

"I'm sorry…do I know you?" said Angie confused again.

"Nope but you just need to do this I'm from the future and-" started Marty but was interrupted.

Tai burst out laughing for one of the first times in his life, Marty just sounded so ridicules.

"Seriously, Anna your daughter she's not good she's evil very evil she'd take you out if you weren't her Mom." said Marty.

Marty had a deeper voice almost like he was already a teenager even though he was younger then that he sounded very smart, witch was the case he was very smart that's why he was chosen to go back in time.

"Cream in the future spoke of you well she says sometimes you get confused and want to know all the details but this is one of those times where you need to forget the details and just help us out without asking too many questions." said Marty. "Can you please do this?"

"ok I don't even know who you are and seeing as you're carting along one of those people who want to help that crazy black scarred hedgehog take over the world your chances for my help aren't too good." said Angie.

"You're working with Spike!?" said Marty.

"Oh course I am." said Jewels.

Marty was silent for a minute.

"Listen I for one am not I'm trying to do the opposite I am trying to STOP the people who try ruining things now please take me there I need to stop your daughter before she fries this planet." said Marty.

"Well…I suppose it wouldn't hurt me in any way even if you do sound crazy." said Angie raising an eyebrow. "Now hold on."

Angie held on to Marty not in the mood to try eliminating Tai anyway she was worn out and was in some way relieved to do something else then just fight like she normally would do.

"I'm not forgetting you Tai you'd better watch your back." said Angie with a competitive smile.

Angie couldn't hold up a chaos emerald in this case, she needed to put more thought into it but lucky for her she was in a way half chaos emerald and the belt was just enough for her to get a jumpstart.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" yelled Angie as she raised her hand in the air clenching her fist from the pressure over her energy.

Jewels latched on right in time they would have just left her.

They were gone in a second.

Right in front there they all were, Anna almost jumped out of her shoes when she saw her rival on the ark.

"Well if it isn't my friend Pinky huh, what is my lousy excuse for a mother doing here?" said Anna after she was calmer.

"Look if it's true I'm your mom then I guess I get to punish you." said Angie with a dark smile she didn't normally wear.

End chapter


	48. Chapter 48 “Back in Time Again”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Forty-Eight "Back in Time Again"

Jewels grabbed Rex knowing he was hurt.

"Jewels get away I don't ever want to see you again!" said Rex in a faint voice.

"But I just got you back." said Jewels as she leaned over him.

Angie was at last ready to fight Anna seemed flared up as well, but Marty interfered.

"Do you know what you're doing future girl!" said Marty.

"Well well the twerp is back, still learning how to run as fast as your hero? Oh wait you're not fast are you small fry." mocked Anna.

"Idiot you have risked so many rifts the time-line could be in permanent damage all because you wanted what's in it for you!" said Marty.

"You may have killed me in my future but I'm not gonna let it happen this time! Not while I have the choice!" said Anna.

"It didn't even happen yet! Your people messed that up remember! They took you from the past of our future!" said Marty.

"Ok I'm so freaked out now, why did I take these people here again?" thought Angie.

Marty stomped his foot and the ARK literately shook.

"I may not look like much but I am no twerp." said Marty.

"You might consider a new color or fur then." laughed Anna.

"THAT'S IT!" said Marty as he tackled Anna.

They both rolled around on the metal floor fighting until something unexpected happened…their watches collided even broken it caused some type of reaction and Anna began to erase along with Marty they were getting more and more transparent.

Leo noticed the same thing where he was standing and eventually it looked as if he transported himself back to his time.

Anna tried getting to the ARK's controls to try completing her mission but she found she couldn't touch anything it just went through her hand as if she was a ghost; she kept trying but found it wasn't working.

Marty seemed relaxed because now Anna couldn't do anything, she ran out of time in the end.

"Not the last you've seen of me! When my people get me back I'll be sure you're all casualties!" said Anna before she erased completely.

"No worries the time line didn't rift but it's putting me back in my time…Dad please don't stay mad at Jewels she doesn't mean the things she says sometimes…and what you may have heard was Anna, she makes people see other things, she may have made it seem like she hates you but she doesn't." said Marty sounding important.

Suddenly Rex got the feeling back in his legs, like Anna's power over him stopped because she was put back in her time after he got over the shock he went over a few things Marty had just said.

"What dose he mean…? Dad…?" said Rex now seeing his fur color then fainting again.

Jewels laughed playfully hugging Rex happy that he was alive even if he was knocked out at the moment.

"It's because I'm pink isn't It." said Marty with an annoyed expression. "ok guys my mission is completed I may be back some other time but in the meantime I'll see you in the future…or in the past…see ya!" said Marty as he erased and completely disappeared transporting him to his real time.

there was a long silence but Angie didn't want to stick around any longer on an ARK in their old galaxy in the middle of nowhere so she tried extending her chaos control so she wouldn't have to hassle with picking up everyone.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" said Angie as he reached both arms out.

A few minutes passed and they looked to be back in the spot she was in only Tai was long gone by this time.

Everything went so fast back up there that their heads were all spinning with questions only Angie didn't wait around to talk.

End chapter


	49. Chapter 49 “Not Over Yet”

Chapter Sixteen "The Visitor"

Chapter Forty-Nine "Not Over Yet"

Jewels was there with Rex who was rubbing his arm feeling ashamed at the way he was acting.

"Why did you tell me to buzz of on that computer screen? You said you hated me…did that kid mean she made me see that and it didn't happen?" said Rex.

"Are you kidding?! I was worried about my Goofball." said Jewels in a nice way.

"You mean it wasn't you talking to me…?" said Rex.

"Looks can be disserving I guess." said Jewels.

"So you didn't hear what it was I wanted to tell you…?" said Rex sounding like his old self again.

"No I didn't talk to you since you saved my life." said Jewels.

Rex gulped.

"Jewels I…" said Rex stammering.

"I don't think anything needs being said I know you're sorry and I want to tell you so am I but we don't need any more words, Spike looked worried about you I don't know if I ever saw him look back at me the way he did when he thought you had died…I really think he's the leader I've known him as and I for one want to be alongside him." said Jewels sounding hopeful.

"Well as long as you're there with me." said Rex grinning looking up at her with the sweetest expression on his face.

Jewels hugged him making him about melt in her arms happy but she didn't really notice.

"Ok then I'll race you there!" said Jewels as she ran fast looking behind her at Rex who was running behind.

She ran full force into a tree making Rex Laugh harder then he ever did in his entire life.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DUMMY!" said Jewels happily chasing after Rex for laughing.

Rex was enjoying being chased he smiled so wide as she ran after him.

"That's my Babe." thought Rex still laughing.

"That's my Dummy." thought Jewels laughing herself.

Flame was trying his best to keep Power off of him Power was ready to kill him if he got the chance witch put Flame in a panic.

"Don't mess with me!" warned Flame.

"I should be telling YOU THAT!" said Power pushing himself against him trying to throw Flame down.

Power was wining until something sparked in Flame's mind about what Tai was teaching him "When I go left you don't always block with your sword Commander, you move yourself instead that way you may counter attack at the same time." Power was a skilled fighter but he under estimated Flame and didn't expect him to use what he learned from Tai.

When Power went for a punch on his left side he ducked and socked Power straight in his chest pushing him backwards and making him close his eyes after getting the wind knocked out of him.

"wow." said Flame looking at himself; he really didn't know his own strength. "It sure is lucky Tai's been training me."

almost a day went by while Sonic and Spike were fighting Sonic was not tired or worn out and neither was Spike still motivated that if he didn't take care of Sonic then he would just show up again.

"Pal don't you think we should take a break?" said Sonic yawning when Spike stopped for a brief second.

"Why? are you getting board Sonic?" said Spike egging him on.

"Well I just don't see where this is going buddy." said Sonic.

"You should know by now hedgehog! I am not stopping until I have a tombstone over there for you!" said Spike.

"Well that doesn't sound very friendly buddy, anyway I don't think you're quick enough on your feet." said Sonic going back to speeding around Spike so he could only see a blue streak surrounding him.

Spike attempted to put all his power in one punch for one final blow but Sonic was too fast and sped out of the way, Spike was flipped around since Sonic ran by him and actually rendered himself unconscious with his own blow.

"I hope you don't mind my splitting on such short notice but I gotta juice." said Sonic too fast for Power to understand all his words.

Power ran over to him Flame didn't wait around since he got the chance he ran for the blue glowing streak.

"Master!" exclaimed Power rushing over to Spike, he tired shaking Spike softly attempting to revive him but that wasn't working.

A big bruise was in the middle of Spike's face and front he threw all his power back at himself before he fell.

"You don't have to worry my Master…when you wake up we will keep trying until we get them…where it hurts…" said Power enraged.

End chapter

To be continued in the next story


End file.
